


Best I Ever Had

by irememberyou



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Drummer Ong, Fluff, Let us blame Wanna One Go, M/M, The Heal, Vocalist Daehwi, band au, give onghwi some love, little angst, onghwi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irememberyou/pseuds/irememberyou
Summary: Let's keep this short and simple.Wanna One Go x-con ep 4 happened. Drummer Ong and Vocalist Hwi came out, how can I resist?An alternative universe where The Heal is a band and we'll get going from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you a short story. One day, there's a girl who finally got her long awaited day off. She planned to laze around (and maybe write UIA) but eventually remembered that it's Wanna One Go day today and so she steamed. She may or may not regret it as she ended up making a fic. The end.
> 
> Okay guys that was lame and yes I am back with my first AU for onghwi and it's even chaptered? How bad is that? I can't believe this happened but well, I cannot resist. Onghwi was so cute I almost cried. I kept on trying to ignore it but drummer Ong and vocalist Hwi... just won't stop bugging me and since I'm weak, I gave in(oh noooo) This was supposed to be a one shot (again) but it got so long that I decided to cut it off to a few parts. I'm still not sure if how long will this be but I think, 5 chapters max? But it may also just be 3 chapters, let's see. I didn't plan this out like the usual I do when I write because again, drummer Ong and vocalist Hwi just won't give me peace. 
> 
>  
> 
> Important notes:
> 
> -There are difference in the characters' age than their original age  
> -Rated T for cursing and drinking because again, the age difference from their original age  
> -All (or most) of the English translations of the songs will come from colorcodedlyrics.com  
> -Please support this comeback, especially THE HEAL. Thank you!

 

 PART ONE

 

Being on your third year in the university has never been easy. Add up the high demands of life that money just sometimes slip from your pocket without you knowing it. Being a son of two regular office workers with a minimum wage per month that could barely support the daily necessities at home and your tuition, life sometimes needs to give you a little push.

Daehwi knows that it will never be easy, seeing how fast things are moving around him, he can barely cope up. As he entered his third year in the university as a music major, he feels like he has chosen a wrong path. He sometimes thinks that he was too selfish for pushing what he wants when he chose this course. He could have taken up something related to business or science, he could be working in an office after graduation.

People would often question why he chose music, why did he even ended up in arts? People would tell him that he won’t be achieving anything from it… but he still pushed his luck. He loves music, he loves composing, he loves it to the point that he defied his parents’ wishes but they still supported him. He knows that his father was once a musician when he was in high school and that is where he met his mom and so he thought that if he continues what his father left when they created this family, he could make him proud.

But it’s a different thing now. It’s frustrating how he has been receiving endless of rejections and ‘we’ll call you back’ responses when he submits his demos, the music he worked hard for, the lyrics he created that came straight from his heart. He knows that it is something that comes along to the path that he chose but he can’t help it, he’s starting to lose hope.

 

“Daehwi you have been zoning out, is there a problem?” Ha Sungwoon, his senior asked. They’re inside the wide and prestigious music room of their university. A lot of celebrities has used this place, as the myth of their university says. Their university is famous for its music courses and it’s hard to get into the school, the reason why he was so happy when he got in back then.

“No hyung.” He simply answered. He was called to help out with the sound checking of the new instruments for the school year. He’s pretty close to Sungwoon, the current Music Major representative for their college so Sungwoon always pulls him to help, it can give him extra credits too.

“Tell me, hyung might be able to help.” Sungwoon’s persistent and the other students are looking at him as well.

“Just facing some financial difficulties hyung.” He honestly replied. His grandfather is sick and his father is helping out to support his medicine so his mother is the one supporting their family now. He has been telling them that he’s willing to find a part time job but his mother kept on telling him not to. It pains him to see how tired they are when they get home, he doesn’t even have the heart to accept the money his parents are giving him saying he still have some.

“Are you looking for a part time job?” Sungwoon asked.

“I want to but my mom is against it.” he sighed.

“But what’s your decision about it?”

“I want to hyung… but I’m afraid that she’ll get mad.” That’s the last thing that he wants his parents to feel, if wants to be the filial son to them. It’s already enough that he still pursued music despite the disappointment that they initially felt. This time, he just want to follow their requests.

“Oh Daehwi, I can lend you some if you really need it.” Sungwoon is like an older brother to him. He has been there since his day in the university and the thought of him graduating this school year is making him sad.

“It’s okay hyung, I can still handle it.” he pressed his lip into a line. Can he? There’s an upcoming series of payments for new activities that they need to do and he doesn’t even know where to get a single penny for it. He barely got money in his bank and his wallet is as thin as his wrist already.

“Tell hyung okay? I’ll find ways to help you.” Sungwoon came over to give him a pat on the back. The other students also gave him a comforting smile. They’re all familiar to him and they would usually talk about this kind of problems within themselves when they get a chance to, so Daehwi’s fine with them hearing it.

“I will hyung.”

 

 

-

 

 

 

Being in a band is one of the most unstable job one can ever have. If you have a gig, you’re lucky, but if you don’t get a single booking, be ready to be gone off the music scene for good. It has been a rolling of the dice for a lot of indie bands in the area. You’re lucky if you are able to cover a certain area, or a certain bar, or a certain place, at least you wouldn’t fade immediately.

Being in a band doesn’t guarantee you a good future but being in a band and making music that you like can eventually give you the happiness that you have been looking for. Seongwu graduated with a Music Degree so making music is something that he really loved to do. Being invited to join a band after he graduated was something that he really loved to do. Three years being with the band, he knows he’ll be doing it for a long time than he thought.

The Heal is a band that has eventually took over a good area in Gangnam, one of the busiest place in Korea. They started from busking here and there and eventually got a good response from passersby. Six months into busking, they received several invites to different clubs and bars to perform and get a good pay. Two years into being a band, they started joining music fest and has earned regular ‘fans’ or ‘followers’ who also uploads their videos online that gets good responses as well. Everything is going well not until they have started to realize that being in a band is not something that all of them wanted to do for a long time.

“I’m really sorry, I’m so sorry.” A soft sob escaped from Minhyun, their vocalist, almost the face of their group but they all share the equal amount of ‘popularity’ to their regular followers if you can call it like that.

“Hyung…” Guanlin, their keyboardist reached out to caress Minhyun’s back. The atmosphere is so down that you can really hear the frequent sigh from the band members.

“Are you really sure about this?” Seongwu asked. He’s the drummer and the one who actually suggested their band name. They wanted to give a different vibe, not the usual pop rock band, they focused more on RnB and acoustic and that is something that actually caught people’s attention. They wanted to give ‘healing’ to their listeners and they think that they have been doing a good job with it. There isn’t a lot of RnB and acoustic centric bands so they really did capture a good amount of followers with this genre.

“I am, I have thought about it a lot of time and I’ve meaning to tell you all...” Minhyun wiped away his tears as he eyed them. He knows that he have failed them but his future lies into this decision as well.

“And you think that this is the right time to say it? Three hours before a music fest? How considerate.” Jaehwan snapped that he eventually earned a glare from Jisung, their band leader and guitarist. Jaehwan is a guitarist too and one of the vocalist as well. What’s good about them is they’re a group of vocals that they sometimes have those nights where they exchange positions and instruments and eventually sing songs as well.

“Jaehwan stop it.” Jisung finally spoke. He was the one who started this idea of forming a band. He has been busking ever since he was in college and he thinks that it’s a good way to earn money if you love music. He contacted Jaehwan first, his busking buddy. Then Seongwu, a friend he met while he was busking. Guanlin is a cousin of his friend who insisted on joining his band. Minhyun is a friend Jaehwan introduced. Their position was chosen based on the instruments they play. Minhyun s good in keyboard as well but Jisung thinks that Guanlin fits it better. He ended up being the lead vocalist of their group as his charming words would usually swoon people out.

“If you’re mad at me I would understand. I know we promised… we promised to be together for at least five years but I failed you, I know it’s my fault. I’m sorry.” Minhyun looked down again, unable to meet their eyes. He’s doing it for his future, and for the love of his life as well.

“Will you be happy choosing this path?” Jisung asked.

“I know I will be.” He honestly replied.

“Will Daniel really be there for you the whole time?” it’s Seongwu’s turn to ask. Minhyun just silently nod. Daniel, one of the reason why he’s doing this.

He met him in Triple Position, the bar where they are a regular every MWFS, it’s packed when they’re there. Daniel is a good friend of the owner, Woojin. He introduced them to him and eventually, some romance sparked between them. It started with talking by the bar after their set and then going on frequent dates and they eventually got together. Daniel is a choreographer of a famous dance studio in Korea. Minhyun likes making music, doing beats, editing and mixing them, part of him likes DJ-ing. A year into their relationship, Daniel offered him a regular job in their dance studio and he can’t say no. It’s a good offer, a good salary and he doesn’t need to stay up late up to 5am to earn. This is his dream as well, and he’ll be with his lover as well. It’s like a win-win situation but the only problem is, the contract says he can’t do other stuffs if he’s working under them. That means he needs to leave the band.

“Then I don’t think we need to talk about this anymore.” Jisung took a deep breath as he sat straight.

“Hyung…”

“Minhyun-ah… you’ve spent three years of your life with us… if you chose to do this and follow your happiness, do we even have the right to hold you back?” Jisung’s response made Minhyun’s eyes widen as he eyed the rest of the members. Seongwu’s just looking at him, a small smile on his face. Guanlin is staring with eyes sparking and Jaehwan… his face is blank and he knows that he needs to patch things up with him.

“Are you… sure hyung?” Minhyun asked again.

“For me, as the leader, I will always support you guys for your happiness. I don’t know the rest.” Jisung eyed them.

“It will be sad not having you around hyung… but you’ll still come over during our gigs right?” Guanlin who is seated beside him finally smiled. Minhyun nod and gave him a hug.

“Ah I’m suddenly afraid to have a love life.” Seongwu chuckled as he locked eyes with Minhyun, sending signals that he’s happy for him.

“You’ll do great on this, I believe you will.” Seongwu reached out to do a fist bump with him. They then eyed Jaehwan who is just silently listening to them.

“Heck do I even have anything to say on this? You know what? Do whatever you want.” To their surprise, Jaehwan stood up and left while carrying his guitar causing them to gasp.

“Jaehwan come back here!” Jisung called but he stomped his way out of their waiting room without even looking back.

“But Jae-“

“I’ll talk to him hyung.” Minhyun stood up to follow him.

“But Minhyun-“

“I’ll bring him back before the festival starts.” Minhyun smiled at them and left. The three of them exchanged glances and weaved a very deep sigh.

“I guess we need to think of a good send-off then?” Jisung tried to lift the mood up but it surely didn’t do any as his two members just sighed again. It will be hard without their lead vocalist but well, they need to continue this right?

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Daehwi massaged his nose bridge as he closed his lyrics notebook. He’s not doing any better, these days are way too stressful that he can’t think of a new song to work on. He always ends up making something sad, something that surely reflect his current situation.

“Daehwi.” He turned to face his father who opened his door.

“Yes dad?”

“Can I talk to you?” his father’s tone doesn’t sound good as it made him gulp.

“What is it dad?” he watched his father sit at the edge of his bed with hands clasped together.

“Your grandfather is not doing any better.” His father closed his eyes to calm himself, it made Daehwi gulp again, a rush of worry flushed in his entire body. He knows the current situation of his grandfather right now and he’s also worried about him, he is the usual topic they have during dinners as well.

“No one is looking after him now and as the youngest of the family, I need to come over and look after him.” his father continued to talk.

“But that also means I need to leave to Jeonju.” His father looked at him into the eyes.

“And your mother is coming with me. I have no idea how to take good care of him and I need your mother to be with me.” His father looked down into his clasped hands again.

“Dad…”

“It will be hard to work so we’re both taking a leave. My brother found a different source of income for the both of us there in Jeonju and we’re going to continue your grandfather’s bibimbap stall while we’re there too.” His father is rattling and it’s making Daehwi feel worried.

“I am coming with you dad.”

“No son you can’t! We are definitely not letting you stop, you’re on your third year, approaching forth and we can’t let all sacrifices go to waste. You need to graduate and find a job.” His father’s immediate response caught Daehwi off guard.

“But that doesn’t make sense! You’re leaving me here while you and mom take good care of grandfather and work there? No.” this doesn’t sit right on him. If they’re leaving then so is he. He can’t let them do this sacrifices alone, they’re a team right? A family

“No Daehwi. Your mom and I have talked about this already. You will continue school and graduate, no stopping, no coming with us. We need you to do it your way son, you’re old enough to handle yourself.” His father’s reply is somehow a slap to him. He has been insisting on finding a part time job because he’s ‘old enough’ and he wants to be ‘independent’ and that they don’t need to worry because he can ‘handle himself’ and now he never thought his words will come back to him like this.

“But dad-“

“We’ll continue to support you, send money, come over to visit you and you can come over there too. It’s not that far and you take some inspiration in making you music from there too. Your grandfather has been a great support in your education, he’ll be happy if you’ll get to finish it.” he hates how his father is always right at these things. His grandfather was so happy when he said he’s pursuing music. His grandfather was once part of a traditional Korean band when he was young. Music surely runs in their family, that’s another reason why he wanted to pursue it.

“Dad…” his voice cracked. How can they actually decide without asking him?

“Why didn’t you ask me about this before you decided? I have something to say about this to.”

“That’s the reason why we decided without telling you Daehwi, we know you’ll be against it and we don’t want this to be a long talk. We’ll be gone until your grandfather heals, until my siblings can help out in looking after him.”

“Why can’t we bring him here? I can help out in looking after him too.”

“Your grandfather will never leave Jeonju, you know that.” That’s right, he never will. His grandmother’s memories will always be there and his grandfather promised her that he will never leave the place where they met, they fell in love, created a family and the place where his grandmother lies in peace.

“Dad, what will happen to me then?” no he doesn’t accept it yet but he knows that he’ll end up not having a choice in this.

“You’ll live here, we’ll send you money for your living expenses and the bills. Everything will be the same, the only difference is we’re not here.” it made Daehwi tear up. They had it plan well and he wasn’t even consulted. He doesn’t want to be selfish at this because he knows it is for his grandfather and that they want him to continue working hard for his future… his future that he is starting to doubt already.

“And if you really insist on finding a part time job, then we got nothing else to say at that. Your mom and I will support you as long as you’re safe and won’t be in any trouble.” Maybe this is what is in stored for him. Maybe things will never be easy for him and even if he hates to admit it, he has face it.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Five months of not having a lead vocalist is a big change for The Heal. Jaehwan’s still there, he settled things with Minhyun, the man he once loved. It was truly one sided and Jaehwan hid it so well that the members never noticed it.  Seongwu’s still with his drums, Guanlin’s still with his keyboard and Jisung is still trying to keep them together. At least they gave Minhyun a good send-off on his last gig at Triple Position. It earned a lot of different responses from their regular followers but somehow, they’re coping up. Jaehwan and Jisung’s been taking over the vocals and things are going steady but not as much as before. They’re planning to go back to busking, hoping to get their old followers back. They got a band manager, he’s Jihoon and he’s been stressing out as well.

“We are not getting a lot of bookings these days.” Jihoon admitted as they sit inside the waiting slash rehearsal room of Triple Position. They’re renting the place for their practices and Woojin is fine with it since he’s a good friend of theirs. He didn’t even want them to pay but they insisted so in the end, they settled it with Woojin just getting some amount from their regular pay from their gig in the bar.

“We’re preparing for busking and we’re making new songs as well, we may be able to get it ready soon.” Jisung replied. Jihoon is younger than him but he’s a good manager. He got a lot of connections and is very charming as well so he can sometimes get his way into booking them with gigs and music festivals.

“I know that hyung but this is not the only thing that we’re facing now. It’s not just because of Minhyun hyung leaving and the followers decreasing, this is also because a lot of bands are starting to get into RnB and acoustic… we’re not the only one competing for this spot.” Jihoon frustratingly ran his fingers through his hair as he eyed the members.

“Then what do you suggest Jihoon?” Seongwu asked this time. The Heal has become a ‘household name’ when it comes to bars and club, RnB and acoustic is their genre, they’re one of those who started this kind of combination so they cannot be forgotten immediately… right?

“I’m thinking of rebranding.”

“What?!” Jisung gasped.

“No, I don’t mean anything like changing the band name or our genre… I’m thinking of giving us a new face.” Jihoon explained.

“I don’t get it.” it’s Jaehwan’s turn to speak.

“I know that no one can ever get into Minhyun hyung’s level as our lead vocalist but I’ve been thinking of getting a new lead for us.” Jihoon’s words caused the four of them to turn silent. A new lead vocalist? That’s an idea that no one ever mentioned although some of them have thought of it to.

“But Jihoon hyung, will that be a good idea? Minhyun hyung is known for being a charmer to our followers, how can we find someone to do that as well?” Guanlin’s the first one to recover and ask.

“I know, that’s why I’m thinking of finding someone who is on the cute side… someone who can swoon noona’s heart with their charm, not the usual thing that Minhyun hyung’s been doing… you know, flirting with the followers and all those acts.” Jihoon explained. He has laid the ideas in his mind before telling them, hoping to get a yes.

“Noona’s heart? Our average age definitely doesn’t fit noonas at all, we only got Guanlin as the youngster here.” Jisung made a point… as someone who is the oldest in the room.

“I know hyung but that’s the point. Nowadays, most people who are into our genre are older ones, someone who gets easily swooned by the younger ones and if we find someone who can be really irresistible to them, I bet we’ll gain a good amount of followings.”

“But that’s like a great gamble as well. If we fail, we definitely can’t get back immediately.” Seongwu’s worried over the idea, it’s not sitting well on him at all. He got a lot of worries in his head right now.

“This industry is a gamble hyung. There are a lot of bands who are younger and are hitting into the same audience that we do… if we rebrand and change our face from the usual flirty charmer into cute kind of charmer, don’t you think we’ll get an upper hand?”

“If we fail?”

“I’ll face the consequence.”

“Jihoon.”

“Please hyung, Jinyoung said he’ll help me out. We can have auditions, or open mic at triple position, we can do a lot of things into finding that new lead vocalist… we can find one I believe, Woojin will surely be willing to let us do it on one of your gigs.” Jinyoung is Jihoon’s boyfriend and when he speaks with the sparkling eyes of his, they surely got no idea what they’re up to… but trusting Jihoon is the only way now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

“How is it looking for a part time job, Daehwi?” Sungwoon sat in front of him in the cafeteria. His buddy, Seonho left for an elective class so he’s alone for lunch now.

“Not good hyung, it’s been a month and I still can’t find a part time job. No one seemed to be looking for one now.” Daehwi frustratingly sighed earning a laughter from Sungwoon who started eating in front of him.

“There are a lot of people looking for a part timer Daehwi, you just can’t find the right one.” Sungwoon replied. It’s been a month since his parents left and he’s all alone in the house. Sometimes he doesn’t even feel like going home as it feels so empty. His mother would often call to ask if how is he, if he still got money left, how is his studies or if he has found a part time job. He’ll then ask them of their situation, his grandfather’s health and the bibimbap stall. Sometimes he just want to go there and make bibimbap with them.

“Stop going on convenient stores and PC bangs, go to places where you can use your talent instead.” Sungwoon suggested which made Daehwi raise a brow.

“I don’t think I can do busking hyung, Seonho’s not willing to play for me as well.” Daehwi knew he meant that. Sungwoon’s busking with his friends too, he does it on his free time and Daehwi would usually come over and watch if he’s free.

“I am not saying you’ll do it alone Daehwi. How about this one?” Sungwoon opened the folder beside him and took out a flier. Daehwi received it and his brows immediately creased.

“Hyung are you serious?!”

“It never hurts to try Daehwi, come on.” Sungwoon batted his brows as Daehwi returned the flier.

“No hyung, I’m not doing it.”

“You need a part time job, there’s an opening for them, come on Daehwi.”

“Hyung it’s The Heal! It’s freaking The Heal! How do you expect me to go on that open mic audition to be their next vocalist? Someone who will replace the great Hwang Minhyun?! No.” Daehwi’s freaking out with the idea as Sungwoon just stared at him.

“Why do you belittle yourself too much? You’ve got a great vocals Daehwi, you look good too. It wouldn’t hurt to try, I’ll go with you. We can drag Seonho too!” Sungwoon’s determined to make Daehwi go, he wouldn’t lose anything if he try right?

“No hyung.” Daehwi knows about The Heal, he watched their busking back then. He knows they come on music festivals too, they’re like one of the indie bands that Daehwi really likes. He listens to their songs and thinks that they deserve more popularity than they do now. He knew about Minhyun leaving too, it was all over their videos online. The sad comments and sentiments, how can he even think of auditioning?

“If you won’t consider it as an audition then just come over and do it for the open mic… it’ll be a good opportunity for you Daehwi, believe me.” The moment he met Daehwi when he was a freshman, Sungwoon knew he got a lot of potential and he wants to push him into showing it.

“Hyung no.”

“Daehwi yes.”

“Make me.”

“I will.”

“You’re frustrating.”

“You’re too much! Stop thinking that you’re not good enough because you are okay? You won’t be one of the favorites in our major if you’re not. Have some confidence on yourself okay?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

Triple Position has always been full house when The Heal comes over. It has slowed down when Minhyun left but they have slowly regained it. Tonight is one of those nights that a lot of people came again. Some of them are there to watch, to drink, to listen and some are there for the open-mic audition. It became a buzz among indie bands and people who likes this kind of thing because who could actually think of doing an open-mic audition to get a new lead vocalist? It’s none other than The Heal and their dynamic manager, Jihoon. Jihoon’s determined at this and he worked hard into making it possible. They released online, local sites, gave out fliers during the busking of some acquaintances and a lot more gimmicks that he can think of. The Heal is looking for a new lead vocalist and the requirement isn’t even describing anyone who will replace Minhyun, instead, it is something that can actually help someone make a name for himself.

“See? I told you, it will be worth it.” Jihoon batted his brows to the members who are standing beside him. They’re waiting for the right time to go upstage, perform one set, Jihoon takes over to MC and then the open mic will start. Woojin even made sure to give out the best drinks tonight.

“Why am I seeing familiar faces here?” Jaehwan asked as he eyed the crowd. It made Jihoon chuckle.

“Not my fault that some band members want to try out on joining The Heal.” He confidently replied.

“I am so not sure about this.” Jisung is still sceptical while the other members seemed to be fine with it already.

“What if we don’t find the perfect fit?” Jisung asked.

“We will if we look closely, I know you’ll judge them fairly.” It’s Jinyoung speaking this time. He helped out Jihoon into coming up with this event, he’s almost like their manager as well.

“This is scary.” Seongwu chuckled as he took a gulp of his drink. Sometimes, drinking half a bottle helps him calm his nerves before playing.

“It’s time guys.” Jihoon checked his watch and gave them the go signal. After doing their little ‘fighting’ chant, they went on stage with Jisung leading a short ment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I seldom come over these events, wow this is amazing.” Seonho’s eyes roamed around the bar and his eyes are sparkling with excitement.

“This is not a good idea at all. Why did I come with you?” Daehwi muttered under his breath as he looked around. Some of the people in the crowd surely looks like they’re there for the audition but some doesn’t like it… just like him.

“You promised me so I trust you.” Sungwoon satisfyingly grinned at him as he can only sigh. with some odd fate, Daehwi had to face a ‘junior-senior’ collab for one major subject and obviously, he got no one to ask but Sungwoon. He knew he’ll take advantage on it so he had no choice but to do this. ‘Go with me on the open mic with The Heal and I’ll help you with the collab.’ That’s his condition.

 

 

The moment the band started performing, the entire bar got into the mood. Most of them are singing along with. They started their set with their original song entitled Energetic. It sounds so good despite not having Minhyun’s vocals with it. Jisung and Jaehwan are working hard into it. The second song is an acoustic cover of Super Junior’s Sorry Sorry and that got the bar grooving. They continued to perform and somehow, Daehwi is starting to get immersed into it as well.

Daehwi barely noticed that the first set is done until Jihoon came up onstage. He knows him… of course he does.

He started talking about the open mic and how he and the members are excited to hear the hopefuls who wants to join The Heal. That made him gulp. He then proceeded into talking about the mechanics and that the announcement of the winner will be through a meeting and will be introduced on the first busking event of The Heal for the year. The thought of it is really good but the process is making Daehwi’s stomach swirl. Can he even sing later?

“Daehwi I know you can do it later! I’ll cheer so loud for you!” Seonho nudged him excitedly. He wanted to let Seonho join too, he got such a nice voice but Seonho said he’s not into RnB or acoustic, he’d rather support him. Sungwoon’s not joining as well because he’s saying that he’s ‘overqualified’ making Daehwi face palm.

You got a choice if you want to play an instrument while singing or you’ll let the members play for you. Either way, they’ll still join you onstage so they can have the ‘feel’ when they perform onstage with you. It made Daehwi nervous, he’s just covering a song on a different key, he chose to sing the band’s original song as well. He’s not even sure if how many of them chose this song as well.

“Oh my gosh there goes the first one.” Seonho even adjusted his position as they watch the brave soul go up on stage. He excitedly shook hands with the members, an obvious fan. His voice is nice, it’s soft and he sounded like Minhyun for Daehwi’s ears. The response was good as well, they’re up for a good start.

More boys came up onstage and some even brought their group of friends to cheer loud for them.

“Daehwi when you finally decide to loosen up and go up onstage, I promise I’ll scream the loudest.” Seonho nudged him again while he feels like he’s starting to freeze.

“Hyung what if I can’t do it. They’re all so good…” Daehwi whispered to Sungwoon who glared at him. Only Sungwoon is drinking, Seonho passed saying he needs to wake up early the next day while Daehwi don’t think that alcohol can help calm his system now.

“I told you to stop belittling yourself!”

 

Even a member of some indie bands came to try out, one of those is Lee Woojin, a member of The Eastlight. They got a different genre but he performed an acoustic song very well. It was like a total jamming session with The Heal members, audience seemed to perfectly like it as well. They even requested for ‘more’ and so he sang another song.

“Daehwi, the night is not getting any younger, when do you even plan to raise your hand? Or you want me to do it?” Sungwoon asked and he knows that if he says it, he’ll do it. He immediately grabbed Sungwoon’s hands and pinned it on the table.

“No, let me do it. One more and I’ll raise my hand.” Daehwi gulped at his own words. Is he even ready?

 

Another singer came up on stage, he looks nervous as hell. He can see the members cheering on him. Daehwi can see himself in the similar situation as him. His voice can’t seemed to come out that Jaehwan even started the first line to help him.

“Oh my God that will be me later.” Daehwi muttered under his breath as he gripped on his fist, his knuckles has turned white.

“I’m still going to cheer on you.” as if Seonho’s words can help him right now.

The guy has ended with a shaky note but the members still cheered on him and kept on telling him he did a good job. Daehwi knows he needs to go next or else, Sungwoon might go wild.

“Any more brave soul left who wants to join our open mic audition?” Jihoon asked. He is starting to feel bad as the members are has been playing nonstop to accompany the auditionees but they seemed to enjoy it as well.

“Daehwi do it or I’ll shout your name.” Sungwoon warned and that made Daehwi gulp.

“One… two-“

And Daehwi raised his hand.

 

“Ah we got one more there at the back, the one wearing orange, hello please come up onstage.” Jihoon noticed him and his bright orange sweater. Someone remind him why did he even wore this one tonight? He might look like a total grapefruit onstage. Oh curse this night.

“Goodluck Daehwi!” Sungwoon cheered on him while Seonho howled as he stood up. The audience applaused to cheer him up as he made his way onstage.

“Oh no Daehwi, calm down.” He kept on whispering under his breath.

 

 

 

Seongwu’s back is starting to feel tired but he’s actually having fun. Being able to perform with different vocalists with different style is harder than they thought but they still get to do the accompaniment well. He’s proud of his members. There were some notable vocalists that actually made him feel the ‘vibe’ of wanting to play onstage with them, he knew that it will be a hard decision for them.

His eyes widen upon seeing the ‘orange guy’ making his way to the stage while looking down. It’s been what… three years since he last saw him? He can feel his heart tighten with his sight.

 _Seongwu-yah, focus._ He tells himself as he gulps.

“You’re so cute!” his thoughts were brought back to reality when he heard Jisung coo at him. The ‘orange guy’ is finally onstage and he greeted them. Seongwu smiled at him.

“Please introduce yourself.” Jaehwan instructed as he smiled at him.

“Ah yes.” Oh his voice, it still sounds the same, endearing.

“Hi everyone, I am Lee Daehwi.” He bowed and the audience cheered.

“What will you sing?” Guanlin asked.

“I’m going to sing Beautiful.” Daehwi replied and that surprised them. It’s the first cover of beautiful for tonight. Daehwi proceeded to give the key and Guanlin immediately got it figured out. Jisung and Jaehwan prepared as well.

 _Why am I feeling nervous for him?_ Seongwu cleared his throat as he straighten up his back.

“Good evening! I do hope you guys will like it.” Daehwi smiled and somehow, it earned some muffle sounds from the crowd as if they’re cooing him but his eyes immediately caught Seonho and Sungwoon who are cheering like crazy at the back. The moment he stepped on stage, he somehow forgot the nervousness, it’s a new stage but the thought of doing the thing he loves just flushed all over his body now. It’s a bonus (and honor for him)  that he’s going to perform with The Heal.

He turned to look at Seongwu to start the beat, the sudden smile from the drummer suddenly made his stomach feel weird that he had to return his eyes back to the crowd. That was just a short eye contact but the smile was so warm as if he’s telling him ‘goodluck’ and it surely made him feel ‘weird.’

 

_This foolishly regret-filled song_

_I hope it reaches the sky_

_My prayer that spent all night in tears_

_I hope it reaches your heart_

The moment Daehwi started singing with eyes closed, he was immersed with the song. It is now just him and the music, he’ll make the most out of this.

 

_I miss you so much_

_Now I finally feel our space_

_I miss you so much_

_Tears are falling like this_

_But why didn’t I know?_

He did perfect runs and his tone is too steady that the crowd found themselves singing along. Beautiful is one of The Heal’s song that is surely loved by a lot of people but it doesn’t really have ‘The Heal’ vibe. It isn’t that RnB-ish and acoustic-ish so no wonder that no one really covered it until this orange-sweater guy did. His voice fits RnB so well, he commands the stage so well. The rest of the band members looked too immersed in playing as well. Jaehwan and Jisung even sang along and they blended so well, it looked like perfect band.

 

The moment the last note ended, Daehwi’s lips turned into a smile. He actually did it! The crowd started to cheer so loud that he can’t even see Seonho or Sungwoon at the back. It gave him such an overwhelming feeling.

“You did so well!” he heard Jisung speak.

“Thank you! I… thank you!” he’s too speechless upon hearing the crowd say ‘one more.’ He didn’t prepare anything though?

“Give the crowd what they want.” Jaehwan pushed him.

“But I didn’t prepare anything more.” Daehwi admitted. He’s not talking with the mic so he hopes that they didn’t hear it.

“Think of a song and we’ll play it for you.” Jaehwan continued to push him.

And there goes his second song.

Just like the first one, he got immersed the crowd cheered. He suddenly like how it feels it be in this band. It’s slowly sinking in that he’s singing and the one accompanying him is The Heal.

“Thank you very much. I never thought I’ll be able to get a chance to sing with The Heal. More than just doing this as an audition, I came for the open mic, thank you for making this possible.” Daehwi thanked everyone before he left the stage. He shook hands with all the members and the drummer made him feel weird again. His soft ‘congratulations’ just made his stomach feel weird, were there butterflies?

 

“Daehwi! Daehwi! Daehwi!” Seonho cheered on him as he returned to their table while Sungwoon opened his arms wide for him.

“You did it Daehwi! I am so proud of you!” Sungwoon said between the hug.

“See? I told you you’re great! The crowd likes you!”

“Thank you hyung, I thought I was going to regret it the moment I step down the stage but… ah thank you!” Daehwi hugged him again making Sungwoon chuckle. Seonho joined the hug as well. He did it didn’t he? What is more important is that, he’s happy, it felt like it was the music and him earlier… together with The Heal who played so well. He have no idea how will they choose their lead vocalist, he have no idea if he performed well enough to be chosen and actually, given the circumstances, he have no idea if he can actually perform with the band without feeling sorts of emotions but one thing is for sure, he will never forget of this special night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jinyoung, I didn’t recognize him on the first look, I should have known with that bright orange sweater he was wearing.” Jihoon gulped upon sitting beside his boyfriend. The open mic audition ended and the members all went to the waiting room to rest as everyone got so tired playing a lot of songs tonight. A female duo took over to entertain the audience with their soft voices.

“You haven’t said a word since they left.” A sting pain came across Jihoon’s heart as he said that.

“Jinyoung, he still has the same effect to you doesn’t he?” a bitter smile came out of his lips as Jinyoung finally looked at him. He was behind the bar the entire open mic so he wasn’t able to see his face earlier but he knows… he knows it affected him… so much that he doesn’t even utter a word now.

“Jihoon-ah…”

“Of course… of course your _ex-boyfriend_ will still affect you that way.” He laughed bitterly as he tried to look up, holding back the tears that are threatening to fall. It made Jinyoung gulp upon realizing the situation as he reached out for Jihoon only for him to dodge his touch.

“I… I’m going to the waiting room.” he left just like that, leaving Jinyoung dumbfounded.

Never… never did he ever thought of his ex-boyfriend to actually come over and join this open mic audition.

_‘You’ve changed a lot Daehwi-yah.’_

 

 

 

“Where’s Jihoon?” Woojin came out of the bar counter with drinks on his hands, hoping to get wasted for the night after the successful open mic.

“He… went to the waiting room.” Jinyoung avoided the eye contact with Woojin who looked at him weirdly.

“Did I miss something?”

“No, I’ll go follow him.” and took long strides towards the stairs leading to the waiting room, leaving Woojin in confusion.

 

 

 

 

================================

 

END OF CHAPTER NOTES:

 

Please, please tell me what you think. I enjoyed making this one(like the whole concept of not making a non-au for onghwi) so I hope you liked it. Not much interactions but we'll get there... right? I don't know when will I post the next part but I hope soon, like so soon. I'm hoping not to keep this long so let's see.

Thank you for reading and have a nice day!

kudos, hits and comments are very much appreciated.

-irememberyou


	2. PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: long chapter ahead

PART 2

 

 

 

_“Are you breaking up with me?” Daehwi’s voice cracked as he pushed his glasses up his nose bridge. The sudden arrival of Jinyoung in the library made them end up at the car park. His face is dark and he is so serious that Daehwi had to stop himself from reviewing for a music history examination. The moment he started speaking, it brought millions of emotions in him._

_“Daehwi please, let’s make this easy for the both of us.” Jinyoung’s voice sounded so tired that Daehwi wanted to ask what’s wrong._

_“But why?” came out of his mouth instead._

_“I told you, I’m transferring school, we can’t stay together with that set up.”_

_“We’ll never know unless we try Jinyoung.” Daehwi tried to sound hopeful but he can see the smug on Jinyoung’s face._

_“It’s not working anymore Daehwi.” It made him gulp. They’ve been in a this relationship since they were in high school, another reason why Daehwi chose this university aside from the fact that it has one of the best music courses._

_“Did I do something wrong?” as far as he know, he’s been trying to work things out. This is his first relationship ever since he figured out his preferences. Jinyoung made him feel so special that he gave in. Everything seemed to be going on so well… or he thinks?_

_“No Daehwi you didn’t… and that’s the problem.” Jinyoung frustratingly sighed as he held Daehwi’s shoulders to face him._

_“I thought everything was okay but it’s not. It’s not fun anymore, I don’t feel the love anymore.” Jinyoung words felt like a slap, a punch and a kick to Daehwi as he tried to hold back his tears. He can’t cry, he must remain strong._

_“But Jinyoung hyung…. Three years… we… for three years… I love you!” he’s rattling, he can’t even make a sentence in his mind right now. How come this is happening all of a sudden? They still talked the other day over the phone, Jinyoung was telling him about how he passed the entrance examination of another school he’ll be transferring at. It’s much closer to their new place and Jinyoung seemed to really like it there. He’s an arts major._

_“I’m really sorry Daehwi, I really am. Please don’t cry.” Jinyoung cupped his face to look at him closer._

_“Please be better without me. I’m sorry for hurting you this way but we can’t stay like this… if we continue to act like there’s nothing wrong, we’ll end up both hurting more in the end.” Jinyoung’s words are piercing in his heart as he gripped his hands, ‘you can’t cry, you can’t cry’ he kept on chanting inside his head._

_“You should have told me something is wrong-“_

_“I’m sorry.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Daehwi this is it! This is it! This is it!” Sungwoon kept on raising his phone with an opened email on the screen. It’s from Park Jihoon telling him to bring Daehwi in for a meeting with The Heal on Friday.

“Hyung calm down, we don’t even know what that meeting is for.” Daehwi tries to deny it in his mind. Of course he knows the mechanics, they’ll call the chosen one in a meeting but it didn’t say anything like ‘congratulations’ or something, it’s just an instruction of coming over on a certain time on Friday for a meeting.

“Stop denying it will you?! This meeting is to tell you that you’re in. You’re the new lead vocalist and let me be the first one to say, I am so proud of you!” Sungwoon finally returned the phone to the table and placed his arm around Daehwi.

“You did it!” he proudly smiled at him.

“But I don’t think I can do it again.”

“Are you belittling yourself again? I told you, everyone liked it! You were so good! Have you seen the people greeting you on your way out? They said you were good.” Sungwoon recalls the time when they left the bar, there were some who approached Daehwi just to tell him that he did well and they want to hear more from him. Of course it made him happy.

“It was a one night thing hyung, besides, I’m going to an interview for a part time job in a café near the university, I think that’ll work for me.” Daehwi replied and it made Sungwoon’s brows crease.

“Why did you not tell me about it?”

“It was sudden, I saw the posting, I submitted my resume. They scheduled me for an interview.”

“But Daehwi, this is a good opportunity for you too! We’re talking about music here, the thing we love, the thing you love… something that is much greater than serving coffees. It can give you more experiences and opportunities.” Sungwoon tried to reason out. He really wants Daehwi to spread his wings into this field because he certainly thinks that he is made for this. They’re usual jamming, his usual production numbers during recitals made him believe that Daehwi will perfectly fit an RnB band like The Heal. He can feel that Daehwi liked it too but he still don’t get the reason why he’s acting like this now.

“Hyung please.” Daehwi sighed.

“There’s a deeper thing into this than just your confidence right? Tell me.” Sungwoon’s been spending a lot of his time with him these days for the collaboration for the recital that he can somehow understand his expression. One can easily read his expression that right now, he knows that Daehwi’s trying to stop himself from saying something.

“There’s none hyung… just please reply to that email and say that I’m backing out from the audition. I came for the open mic… please.” Daehwi sounded so persistent that Sungwoon’s not backing out unless he gets to the root of this.

“I’ll do that if you tell me why.”

“Hyung.”

“Daehwi.” And he sighed.

After some moment of silence, Daehwi finally spoke.

“I’m not sure but do you know Bae Jinyoung?” Sungwoon then thought of the name.

“It sounds familiar but I can’t think of a face… why?”

“He’s Park Jihoon’s boyfriend.” Daehwi replied and Jinyoung’s face snapped in Sungwoon’s mind.

“Oh right! I have seen him several times when I watch The Heal’s gig! The small faced man.” Sungwoon chuckled at his own description but Daehwi just slightly smiled.

“He’s my ex-boyfriend.” Daehwi counted in his mind, it took six seconds before he saw a change of expression in Sungwoon’s face.

“HE’S YOUR WHAT?!” Daehwi didn’t reply and just stared at him.

“That small faced man is your what?! Wait… I didn’t even know that you had an ex… wait I’m sorry I mean… wait… oh my, this is really new to me…” Sungwoon looks like he was mind blown by a fact of the earth’s existence that it somehow made Daehwi chuckle.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“It’s been three years hyung… three years since we broke up… I thought everything is fine.” Daehwi smiled bitterly.

“I didn’t see him at the bar that night… but when I saw Jihoon… I don’ know…” Daehwi looked down and started playing with his fingers.

“And if that email really means that I got in… I don’t know if I can handle seeing him and Jihoon together since I know that he’ll be there since Jihoon is The Heal’s manager.” Daehwi sighed again. This is another reason why he didn’t want to do it. One way or another, Jinyoung plays an important role in The Heal’s life and he don’t know how he’ll react if they ever cross paths with each other.

Three years, he’s almost ending his third year in the university, he has changed a lot both for himself and for the fact that he somehow figured out why  _he left him._ His first heartbreak was so painful, it felt so painful that he kept on questioning himself why. He didn’t really have a lot of friends aside from Seonho and he didn’t want to drag him into his dramatic coping and mending of his broken heart so he had to deal with it alone. His parents knows about him and Jinyoung and they managed to ask about why he was crying at night. He can’t hide anything so he told them they broke up but didn’t disclose the reason. He just said that it didn’t work out.

He really thought it was his fault until four months later, he saw Jinyoung in an arcade center when Seonho managed to drag him out. There he saw Jinyoung and the beautiful man with him. They were playing and Jinyoung’s smile is so wide, he looked so happy that Daehwi can’t remember if he was able to see him smile that way when they were in a relationship. That’s when he realized Jinyoung’s words  _‘No Daehwi you didn’t… and that’s the problem.’_

He’s not really the literal stereotyped nerdy you can usually see on movies but he really is a studious person. He wears glasses because he had a bad eye sight ever since he was young, he doesn’t really like playing games because he grew up as an only child, he didn’t have playmates and would usually be left in the house of his aunt when his parents are working so he wasn’t really opened to the kind of ‘play’ people around his age usually does. He loves music but he was never confident. He feels like he’s always lacking, that there’s something wrong with what he is doing that’s why he always choose to be at the side line.

He didn’t want to impress Jinyoung, or show him some sort of ‘karma is btch’ shenanigans but instead, he wanted to change himself for the better. He asked Seonho what he is not and Seonho was so blunt into telling the truth. He started with his glasses, his doctor has been him to use the contact lenses since it’s safe and most people his age uses it. He refused since he thinks its’ costly but he managed to tell his mom and she liked it so he got it. He slowly stopped wearing jumpers and outdated shorts. He can’t go on shopping but he managed to find pre-loved items that cost three times cheaper so he tried saving and slowly got ‘normal’ college guy clothes.  He started accepting production number assignment with two or three persons and he eventually had his solo prods as well. On his first semester, he promised himself he’ll just join huge groups so he can be left unnoticed but things have changed. He has started playing around as well, arcades and PC bangs together with Seonho but at the same time, he tried his best to focus on his studies and still do a good job with it.

“Daehwi...” Sungwoon’s not sure on what to say next. He knows that this is such a big opportunity for Daehwi but it may also cause him discomfort.

“Are you sure?” He asked instead. Daehwi remained quiet as he looked down. Is he? He liked the idea of singing with The Heal and he thinks that it will both be a good experience and can help him earn some descent amount of money if he works hard.

“Are you willing to let go of this opportunity just because you don’t want to see your ex-boyfriend with his current lover? He’s your ex.” Sungwoon knows that it may have sounded mean but he figured that he needs to say it. Its been three years unless Daehwi hasn’t moved on yet?

Daehwi just want to go back home and bury himself on his bed, hoping that he’ll be able to forget about all of this but of course he can’t. He knows that he may sound like he hasn’t moved on yet but he did... he thinks he did. It’s just the thought of seeing Jinyoung again doesn’t really give him a good feeling. This time its not just seeing him from afar but they are bound to interact and he’s not sure if he can handle that.

“Hyung...”

“I can see you’re confused. Your heart and mind must be contracting now. I’ll let you have more to decide, message me tonight and I’ll send a reply to Jihoon.” Sungwoon stood up.

“I need to leave for my internship now. I’ll work on our collab there as well. Go to your class now.” And he bade goodbye to the confused Daehwi. 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

Seongwu started to play around with the drums. He arrived first and he’s sure that Jisung and Jaehwan must have dropped by some restaurant again, food buddies never fail to visit new restaurants around the area. Guanlin’s still in school so he usually arrives last.

As he started to play with the drums he found himself huming to Beautiful and surprisingly, it is not Minhyun’s voice that is playing in his head. It is the orange guy named Daehwi instead.

Lee Daehwi, the guy he have known for more than three years. Lee Daehwi, the guy who must have not known of his existence outside the fact that he’s the drummer of The Heal.

A sigh escaped from his mouth as he stopped playing. He stood up and headed towards the long couch and lied down. He hates coming in first and wait for the rest but he doesn’t have much to do today so instead of watching more netflix series, he just decided to head to the rehearsal room in Triple Position, the place that they have officially called their HQ. He sometimes wonders if Woojin is not their friend, where will they be staying instead.

As he stares at the ceiling, he remembers Daehwi again, the Daehwi he met three years ago and somehow, a bitter smile formed on his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Seongwu dropped by the university to submit some papers. He is now on his internship and he is looking forward for a productive year. He is one of those blessed and lucky to be qualified and got accepted to be an intern to a famous producer in South Korea. He really wants to do well and make his family proud of him as well._

_As he came out of the Dean’s office after submitting the papers, he decided to go to the student council office where his best friend, Hyunbin is an officer. He hopes to stay there for a while as he waits for his papers to be signed._

_When he reached the entrance, his eyes were immediately caught by a small framed guy with an orange sweater under his denim overalls._

_‘Cute.’ Instead of going inside, Seongwu decided to stay outside while watching what the ‘orange guy’ is doing inside. He hasn’t seen his face yet but Seongwu finds his actions cute. As Seongwu continues to watch through the window, ‘orange guy’ turned a little and suddenly, Seongwu can feel his cheeks heat up._

_‘Seongwu-yah what is happening to you?’ He slapped his face a little but it just made him unconsciously smile._

_‘He is so cute.’ The orange guy is wearing round specs, his cheeks are puffing and there’s a little pout on his cherry red lips while he is writing something on the log book. Seongwu can immediately say that he’s a freshman._

_As he continues to watch ‘orange guy’s’ expression change as he continues to pout while writing, Seongwu found his hand reaching for his chest, unaware of how fast his heart is beating._

_‘Stop staring!’ He tried to look away but his eyes just found its way to ‘orange guy’ again. He finished writing and submitted the paper to the person behind the counter, a person that Seongwu can recognize as his junior._

_‘He’s from music department too?’ Seongwu found himself scrambling as ‘orange guy’ turned after he waved goodbye to Taedong, the person at the counter. He immediately took long strides towards the bulletin board and leaned his hand on the wall while looking at the bulletin. Why is he even doing this in the first place?_

_‘Orange guy’ passed by behind him and he left this familiar scent to Seongwu, not so sweet but not so manly type of perfume, it’s perfect especially for ‘orange guy’ to use._

_‘Fck Seongwu what is happening to you?’ He finally realized what he did as he stood up and cleared his throat after ‘orange guy’ is out of sight. He cleared his throat, hoping to get back his composure as he made his way to the council’s door. Time to do some action._

_“Oh Seongwu hyung!” Taedong immediately greeted him with a beam which he responded with a smile._

_“Hi Taedong! Working hard I see.” Seongwu wanted to get the conversation rolling, he at least needs to know the name of ‘orange guy’ who made him blush just by pouting. He failed to see his full face but his side profile alone is enough to make his heart beat fast so it is only right to know his name..... right?_

_“I have to, the student body trusted me with their votes.”_

_“I know you’ll do well this academic year.”_

_“I hope so hyung. How is the internship by the way? I envy you! I really want to work under big producers for my internship too but my grades… augh…” Taedong dramatically sighed as he continues to fix the papers in front of him. Seongwu doesn’t know if he should sugar coat his words to comfort his junior or just let him accept the sad reality of his grades._

_“So how is it hyung?” Taedong asked again._

_“Oh I haven’t really started yet. We had our orientation and I got some papers that needs to be signed by our Dean. I came here to hang out while waiting for Dean to arrive.” Seongwu finally said his purpose as his eyes travelled on the log book that is beside Taedong. If he can get that, he’s sure enough that ‘orange guy’ logged in right?_

_“I see, you can head to Hyunbin hyung’s cubicle, he’s not here yet but you can come in.” Taedong said as he pointed at the entrance but Seongwu’s eyes are still glued on the log book._

_“Let me borrow the log book, I need to sign.” Seongwu’s simple words made Taedong pause from what he is doing and looked up to him as if he’s questioning the words that came out of his mouth._

_“Hyung?”_

_“Yeah?” and Taedong burst into laughter causing confusion to Seongwu._

_“What’s funny?”_

_“You never…. Like… never log in even if you process papers here in the council, what’s up?” Taedong teased while trying to stop himself from laughing as Seongwu’s brows creased, obviously realizing that fact as well._

_“Just go in hyung.” Taedong pointed at the entrance again._

_“Let me log, it’s my last year, I want my name to at least be present on this school year’s log book at least once.” Seongwu felt like he was making a fool of himself but he will never consider the option of directly asking Taedong who the ‘orange guy’ was._

_Taedong’s brows met as he looked at him before reaching for the log book and handed it to him._

_“You’re weird.”_

_“Whatever Taedong.” And Seongwu hurriedly opened the log book. He tried his best to stop himself from smiling upon seeing the last log._

_‘His handwriting is so cute… like him.’ Seongwu scribbled on his name without even minding the information he’s writing as his eyes are busy reading the writings of ‘orange guy.’_

_“Lee Daehwi.” And he did not just said that out loud… did he?_

_“Yes hyung? Lee Daehwi? He came before you arrived, he’s under music department too.” Taedong replied while Seongwu is in the midst of wanting to internally smack himself._

_“Ah… I see.”_

_“You should have met him hyung! He was so cute!” Taedong paused on what he is doing as he made some actions._

_“Like, who would even wear an orange top on a denim overall?! But he looked perfectly cute and he was so adorable hyung! My heart!” Taedong held his chest as he dramatically sighed making Seongwu chuckle. ‘Same Taedong same.’_

_“You look whipped.” Right at this moment, Seongwu doesn’t know if he’s describing Taedong or himself._

_‘Lee Daehwi, cute face, cute handwriting, cute outfit. Lee Daehwi.’ A smile formed on his face after he closed the log book and handed it to Taedong._

 

 

 

 

Seongwu immediately sat down when he heard the door click and turned to see two people he never expected to arrive earlier than the rest.

“Hi, nice meeting you.” the two greeted him as he immediately stood up to greet them back.

“I am Ha Sungwoon, I came with Lee Daehwi.” The familiar faced guy said as he pointed at Daehwi who is now wearing a white collared black oversized top that looks like he’s getting drowned by the fabric.

_‘Cute.’_

“Nice to meet you! I’m Seongwu, Ong Seongwu.” Seongwu replied as he gestured them to sit.

“I know sunbaenim, I know.” Sungwoon shyly answered which surprised Seongwu. He thought that he was familiar because he have seen him on their gigs but he never thought he’s a junior. Figure why he’s with Daehwi.

“Oh you know me?” he didn’t want to sound off but it just came out as he glanced at Daehwi who looks surprised over what Sungwoon said.

“Of course sunbaenim, I was a sophomore when you graduated. You were quiet famous in our batch.” Sungwoon replied as Daehwi nudged him a little, giving signals that Seongwu can’t understand.

“Right, Daehwi is from our university too. He was a freshman when you graduated. Daehwi greet our senior.” Sungwoon instructed. Seongwu’s about to protest when Daehwi stood up.

“Nice to meet you sunbaenim, I am Lee Daehwi, please take good care of me.” Seongwu can’t help but chuckle as he stood up and bowed to Daehwi as well.

“But you can call me hyung.” Seongwu said as he gestured Daehwi to sit.

“Ah… no, sunbaenim.” Daehwi said it with a cute voice that Seongwu found his lips twitching, trying his best not to grin like an idiot with what Daehwi did. This is the second time he got this close to Daehwi, the first one was the open mic audition. Oh wait no, he forgot something, there was another time that he got this close to him but perhaps, Daehwi can’t recognize or remember him at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Seongwu played with his straw while Hyunbin’s busy typing something on his laptop. He finally came out after being so busy with his internship. He’s really having fun and is learning a lot of things, bonus is the fact that he got to meet some famous singers and idols in the industry. Hyunbin said he’s revoking their friendship card if he doesn’t come over for a coffee and he knows how dramatic this guy is. Instead of resting on his day-off, Seongwu just agreed and went out with Hyunbin but here he is now, completely getting ignored by council officer Hyunbin._

_“Are you really going to be on your laptop the whole time or you’re going to give some attention to me?” Seongwu asked but Hyunbin just glanced at him and give a kissy face which made him want to barf. He’s been friends with Hyunbin for a long time, he lost count. They once wanted to try out the dating thing but they ended up not doing it as they both know that they’re just purely platonic._

_“Someone’s coming over to get this file so I need to finish this before he arrives. It’s a request from Professor Hong.” Hyunbin replied and Seongwu just sighed. It may not look like it but Hyunbin’s really focused on his studies too so he just continued playing around with his straw._

_Few minutes later, two boys entered the coffee shop and Seongwu surely recognizes the other one._

_“Order there first.” He can hear Daehwi’s company said as Daehwi passed by their table and gave a small bow and headed towards the counter. Seongwu fought the urge to turn around and follow him._

_“Hyung!” Seongwu turned to face Daehwi’s company who greeted Hyunbin._

_“Jinyoung! You’re on time, give me your flash drive.” Hyunbin said and the ‘Jinyoung guy’ handed his flash drive to Hyunbin._

_“By the way this is my best friend, Seongwu, he’s on his internship so you would hardly see him around. Seongwu this is Jinyoung, he’s a sophomore.” Hyunbin introduced them to each other while he’s multitasking with his laptop. Jinyoung immediately greeted Seongwu. Seongwu greeted back but his mind is trying to figure out if who he is in Daehwi’s life._

_“Done.” Hyunbin announced as he ejected the flash drive and handed it to Jinyoung._

_“There! Thank you hyung.” Jinyoung thanked them as he glanced at the counter, Daehwi’s waiting for their order._

_“You’re with someone?” Hyunbin asked as he followed Jinyoung’s gaze, it was Seongwu’s opportunity to look as well. Daehwi looks so cute again today. Seongwu can guess that he never stopped looking cute and this is just the second time he saw him and it’s been months… but his effect is still the same. This time, he was able to see Daehwi’s full face and his cute round glasses made him look like an anime character._

_“Ah yes, I’m with my boyfriend.” Seongwu’s smile immediately vanished upon hearing what Jinyoung said. He unconsciously cleared his throat as he sat straight._

_“Oh him? You’re lucky to have someone!” Hyunbin pointed at Daehwi and Jinyoung nodded with a smile._

_“How long?”_

_“Since high school.” another shot thrown at Seongwu. Of course, he should have expected that right? Someone as cute as Daehwi can’t be single._

_“Wow dude that’s long! Keep him!” Hyunbin said as he made a fist bump with Jinyoung while Seongwu just smiled at him, trying to stop himself from wavering._

_“Let’s go?” Jinyoung asked as Seongwu can see Daehwi’s figure on his peripheral vision, he refused to look this time. What Jinyoung said is still bugging his mind._

_“We’re going now hyung, it was nice seeing you. Thank you!” Jinyoung said as Daehwi greeted them shortly and they both left._

_Seongwu’s zoning out and didn’t even notice that Hyunbin closed his laptop._

_“Now I’m done. What should we do?” Hyunbin asked, that brought him back to reality as he stood up. He don’t know why, it was purely infatuation right? Why did he suddenly feel sad upon knowing that cute orange guy is in a long term relationship? And the guy looks so good too, no wonder._

_“Since you made me wait, come with me to shop, I need some new clothes. I’m meeting idols often, I need to look presentable.” Seongwu announced which made Hyunbin groan._

_“You see, I love shopping but shopping with you is another thing.” Seongwu’s picky and it takes him a long time to choose clothes so Hyunbin’s always frustrated over the time he’s wasting in choosing._

_“No excused, be glad I am not asking you to pay for me.” He needs to divert his attention and forget about the news he received. Cute orange guy was such a nice thought while it last._

 

 

 

 

 

After that last meeting, he never saw Daehwi up close again. He was able to see him on senior’s send-off party but he was mostly with his classmates that time. He have seen him perform on productions by the music department where they would usually invite graduates to watch the performance. Seongwu managed to attend a few and he have seen him sing and perform, he really looks great on stage.

He thought that Daehwi and Jinyoung are still steady together not until The Heal happened and Jihoon came and introduced himself as their manager and together with him is non-other than Bae Jinyoung, his boyfriend. It made him feel strange, so Daehwi’s single now? He must admit that it took him some time to forget the _infatuation_ he had with ‘orange guy’ but knowing that he’s not with Jinyoung anymore made him weird. He never did anything with it as heck, Daehwi doesn’t even know him.

During the decision making, it was not even hard to see that Daehwi really did stand out among the performers. Seongwu was so happy knowing it but at the same time, the thought of Daehwi meeting Jinyoung came in his mind. Will he be okay seeing his ex with his current boyfriend that is their manager? He had those thoughts that he can’t even vocally talk about as he doesn’t want to receive great questioning if how did he even know that.

 

“I’ll just message them that you’re here. I’m sorry that you guys have to wait.” Seongwu said as he fished for his phone.

“No it’s okay sunbae, I was free and Daehwi’s class ended so we decided to come early.” Sungwoon replied. Seongwu just smiled as he glanced at Daehwi again before typing on his phone. Three years have passed and it looks like Daehwi has changed. Well, he did as well but Daehwi’s change is something that he can’t help but point out. He knows that he doesn’t really know him well but he can clearly how his outside appearance changed. No more cute round glasses so Seongwu assumes that he’s wearing contacts or maybe had his eye sight fixed? The overalls and bright tops were gone even though he wore it during the open mic audition. His aura changed as well, from that shy little orange guy to shy stronger looking guy in Seongwu’s perception.

“Do you want anything to drink? Eat? Jihoon restocked the fridge.” Seongwu asked as he stood up after sending the messages to the people who needs to be around now. The two wanted to refuse but Seongwu insisted and took out three flavoured drinks and placed some ready-made sandwiches to the microwave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Up to the last minute before they entered the waiting room, Daehwi was trying to ask himself if he is making the right decision. He really didn’t want to do it but one phone call from his mom made him decide. His grandfather’s health is not doing any better as he received additional medicines and he understands that his father is using most of his money to it and yet they still send him money as allowance and for his daily life expenses. If he gets the job, he can soon tell his parents not to send him money as he can handle it. He’s aware that earning in bands is not easy but The Heal is an established group, they have regular gigs and has a lot of bookings as far as he know so it’s not impossible that they aren’t earning enough right?

 

He was so scared during the meeting. When Jihoon arrived, he thought he was going to be with Jinyoung but he came alone. They were right, Daehwi was chosen to be the new lead vocal of The Heal. The members welcomed him well and he’s thankful of that. They were older than him except for Guanlin who is a year younger but his a lot taller than him. He’s the smallest among them and it’s quite obvious that Jaehwan is doting at him as he kept on mumbling ‘cute’ each time Daehwi spoke.

Jihoon discussed to him about the contract on a separate room. He discussed about the payment, the deals, the setup as he is still a student and everything else. Daehwi’s amazed by how organize and Jihoon is, no wonder that despite being younger than Jisung, The Heal’s leader, he is really fits as their manager. To top on that, he’s so professional despite their setup… unless, Jihoon doesn’t know?

After everything, Jihoon asked Daehwi and Sungwoon to stay so they can eat dinner together before the members start to prepare for tonight’s gig. Daehwi needs to practice with them and be comfortable with the band, Daehwi’s first appearance as their lead vocal will be the busking event that will happen a week from now. Daehwi’s not sure if he can do it but somehow, he’s thrilled of finally doing a busking event.

The dinner went well and the members were really welcoming Daehwi, especially Jaehwan and Jisung. Daehwi noticed that Seongwu is quiet most of the time but would throw jokes and antics here and there. Guanlin’s more of the hype man as he just laugh at everything. Daehwi doesn’t know if how will he be able to blend in immediately but he hopes he can.

 

“You can stay on that table, it gives a good view.” Jihoon pointed at one table inside Triple Position. They were invited to watch the gig as well so Daehwi can be more familiarized with how it works. Daehwi have seen them before but of course, this time is different as he is going to be with them for some time soon. The contract gave him a free will in leaving as long as he gives notice and Jihoon said that _“We decided to have this kind of setup because we trust each other very much. If you have a concern to the band, you’ll know what to do.”_ and Daehwi knows that it can be interpreted as ‘if you have concern to the band, you’ll not suddenly quit.’

Friday is a really full house just like the open mic audition. Jaehwan’s keeping the momentum alive with his little talks and Daehwi made a mental note of what Jihoon told him _“We want to change the impression of the lead vocal from a flirty charmer to a cute charmer. We need you to be cute and charm the audience, especially the older ones, the older ladies. The teens are already covered by the other members, we need to target the older ones and your cute charm that can make noona’s heart melt is needed.”_

Daehwi felt shy with how Jihoon worded it but he knows what he have to do. A lot of people has told him he’s cute and he has _accepted_ that. Seonho even said that he’s like a ‘walking human aegyo’ and he wanted to snap at him for that but he had no choice. Maybe that’s the result of being the only child, his parents’ attention is on him most of the time. He entertains them, makes them happy and just give those cute antics that will take away their stress. He has carried it out until now.

“You should drink to congratulate yourself. You don’t have class tomorrow and it’s your first rehearsal with them tomorrow. We should drink to that.” Sungwoon said as he poured enough amount of alcohol on Daehwi’s glass. He thinks that he needs that too so he received it and they both gulped it down. The burning sensation on Daehwi’s throat that is caused by alcohol always gives a lot of emotions to Daehwi. It’s like he likes it but he doesn’t as well. He likes the feeling but the taste is sometimes off and he knows that he can’t go overboard into it. His first drinking buddy was his father, he introduced soju to him. After that, he started to drink with friends when the seniors take them out for a treat after a successful music production or concert festival that is organized by their department. He’s an occasional drinker so he hasn’t really become so wasted. He has no idea how many bottles can push him to the ground and as of now, he doesn’t want to know.

Tonight they’re shuffling and Seongwu went on the center microphone for the second set. Jaehwan went to sit on beat box while Jisung and Guanlin remained on their position.

“Good evening Triple Position!” Seongwu greeted and the crowd cheered, including Sungwoon and Daehwi.

“Ah, I’m nervous.” He cutely held his chest earning laughter from the crowd.

“Tonight’s second set will start off with this song that you would want to dedicate to a person that is really important to you. It’s a song that will make you want to give and do anything for that one person that you value the most.” Seongwu paused as he looked at the crowd’s reaction before he continued.

“Galaxy by Bolbbalgan4.” And Jisung strummed his guitar.

 

_It seems I drank a lot of coffee_

_My heart’s beating fast_

_And I can’t sleep_

_After a while when the stars come_

_I won’t be able to sleep again_

Daehwi closed his eyes as he listened to his senior’s voice. Earlier, Jisung and Jaehwan mentioned again how he is Seongwu’s junior after they asked about his university. Not to bluff but he must really agree that music majors from their university really graduates from the school equipped with so much learning and passion, he can clearly see it with Ong Seongwu right now.

“Sunbae is really good right?” Daehwi broke his eye contact from the stage and turned to look at Sungwoon

“He is.”

“Sunbae is really famous when I was a freshman back then. He has a nice voice and he creates really good lyrics too! Girls and boys, especially freshmen would usually swarm outside the auditorium after the production or festival just to get a photo with him.” Sungwoon smiles as he tells his story. It made Daehwi glance on stage again before looking at Sungwoon again. Sad that he wasn’t able to meet the senior and able to witness him perform. He can’t even remember him from the senior send off three years ago. Was he that of a wallflower that he barely noticed people that time?

“Don’t tell me you were one of them?”

“Well, can’t help it. If I wasn’t shy earlier, I would have asked him for a photo and send it to the groupchat with my classmates.” Sungwoon sheepishly smiled as he gulped on his glass while Daehwi can only shake his head as he returned his attention to the stage again. If there’s anything, he’s quite happy that he has a senior in the band. They may not be close but he can feel that Seongwu will take good care of him as his junior. This is what their dean would usually say. _“When you go out of this university and meet your seniors, rest assured that they will be taking good care of you because they are trained and taught like that. We do not just value seniority, we value a good working relationship.”_

_Cause I’m a pilot anywhere_

_Cause I’m a pilot anywhere_

_Lightning star, shooting star_

_I’ll give you my galaxy_

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

Daehwi arrived early and he was given a full access to the waiting room as well. He was able to meet Woojin last night and he seemed cool, just like his bar. He has no wonder why Triple Position is really one of the best bars one can go to in Korea. It has different vibe and mood every day.

“Oh sunbae you’re here early again.” Daehwi’s surprised to see Seongwu seated in front of his drums when he entered.

“Hi Daehwi, good morning.” Seongwu smiled at him.

“Good morning sunbaenim.” Daehwi bowed which made Seongwu chuckle.

“I told you to call me hyung.”

“I’ll only do that when I graduate from the university, sunbae.” Daehwi laughed at his own response as he placed his bag on the couch.

“But that’s like, a year from now? Calling me sunbae is awkward, will you call me sunbae on stage too?” Seongwu’s answer made Daehwi laugh again. His tone in speaking sounds like a kid filled with cuteness that he would like to wonder why did they even need a new vocal for the ‘cute charmer’ act when there’s a whole Ong Seongwu that exists?

“I’ll think about that.” He headed to the water dispenser to drink some water. He’s surprised to see a cup with his name. He unconsciously turned to look at Seongwu who was also looking at him.

“I picked up your personalized cup this morning and placed it there. It’s one of Jisung hyung’s idea of having our own cups with our name. Hope you like it.” Seongwu explained.

“Oh I see, I really like it, thank you.” Daehwi beamed as he stared at the cup again. It’s a normal cup with his name on it but thinking that it is a part of The Heal’s practice made the reality sink in more. He’s really the new lead vocal of this band. He turned on the dispenser to fill it with water but he ended up gasping when the cup’s color changed. He can hear Seongwu laughing from the back. He can feel his cheeks turn red, was he that naïve over this? It’s not his first time seeing this type of cup but he wasn’t expecting it okay?

 

“You should start vocalizing.” Seongwu suggested when Daehwi returned to the couch. The younger’s lips twitched a little as he stood up and headed towards the keyboard.

“I don’t really vocalize, I am usually losing my voice when I do.” Daehwi replied.

“That’s cool.” His response made Daehwi turn his body to face him. When he say this unusual fact about him, people would usually question him why or how does he prepare his throat and a lot more of weird questions but Seongwu’s response is new to him.

“Why cool?”

“Imagine not making those weird vibration sounds each time you need to sing? That’s a blessing.” Seongwu smiled at him and that just made Daehwi smile as well. He doesn’t know him well yet but he figured that he has a fun character. He’s not that loud as Jisung and Jaehwan combined but when he’s on the ‘mood’ to do some antics, it makes Daehwi laugh.

“But that doesn’t mean I can skip those vocal exercises on some subjects.” And Daehwi made a short sample of the vocal exercise earning a laughter from Seongwu. As a graduate of their university, he can surely relate.

Silence enveloped them again when Daehwi returned his attention back to the keyboard. He tried playing with a few keys and flinched when Seongwu started to accompany his slow music with slow beats from his drums. When he stopped playing, Seongwu stopped as well.

“Wanna jam while they’re not around yet?” Seongwu offered and Daehwi can’t say no, both as a junior and as colleague because he wants to do it too.

“I’d love that.” And his reply made Seongwu create a series of drum beats and even flipped on his drum stick which obviously impressed Daehwi. He have seen it a lot of times being done by other people but Seongwu just looked so cool now.

He turned to face the keyboard and started to play as well. The beat is obviously familiar so he knows what to do. Few keys into the song, he started singing.

_Make me feel so high_

_I’m going crazy, I can’t stop_

_Make me feel so high_

_I’m so crazy, the moment you look at me_

_I’m so attracted, pull me more, baby_

_I’m feelin’ so energetic_

As the song progressed, Seongwu started to sing with him as well and they just went on to freestyling some of their lyrics and just went off to have fun.

The moment Seongwu hit the last beat, they both weaved a deep sigh with a huge smile on their face.

“That was fun!” Seongwu beamed as he stood up to wipe away his sweat. He loves playing drums so much and you can clearly say when he gives off his entire effort in playing that he ends up sweating a lot.

“I had fun, sunbae.” Daehwi replied with a smile but his reply made Seongwu pout as he headed towards the dispenser to drink.

“Why?”

“The sunbae really sounds like I’m so old.” Seongwu replied and it made Daehwi laugh.

“I’ll still call you sunbae though.” Daehwi teased and Seongwu just made face at him and then gulped on his water. Somehow, Daehwi’s starting to think that this wasn’t really a bad idea at all; he earns money and he founds new friends.

 

Ten minutes later, the rest of the members has arrived.

 

 

 

Daehwi liked the atmosphere while they’re practicing. He knows most of their songs so he didn’t really have a hard time familiarizing himself with it. Jaehwan created a good arrangement that will fit his RnB style and Daehwi got comfortable with it immediately. He was first worried that he might cause a lot of troubles as they practice but Jisung assured him that they’ll be there to help him out. They’re very patient on him that’s why he easily got comfortable. They even compliment him when he finishes a song smoothly, especially his Seongwu sunbae. Now, Daehwi’s looking forward to do well on the following rehearsals to make sure that he is really ready for his first busking as the lead vocal of The Heal that will happen a week from now.

 

 

 

 

Practices became something that Daehwi looks forward to. On Sunday, they’ll have their first busking on a busy street that Jihoon specifically chose. He said that it’s a place where there are a lot of people who watches The Heal so they should start there. He juggled the practices and his studies and surprisingly, he’s still doing well. He practices the songs during his free time, comes over Triple Position for rehearsals and he sometimes stays to watch their gig.

On his third practice day, Daehwi’s happy that he has now built his confidence as Jisung let him practice over some cute lines he can throw on breaks. He was so shy at first since he thinks that his _cuteness_ just comes off _naturally._ Jaehwan even did a sample which made all of them cringe and Jisung throwing a crumpled tissue unto him. It was a hilarious sight but it somehow calmed his heart. He really hopes he can do well with it.

 

In the middle of their practice, Jihoon arrived. Daehwi haven’t seen him since his first rehearsal. He’s aware that he has his own job aside from being The Heal’s manager so he understands. They finished the song they were practicing as they just acknowledged his presence with a small nod, a smile and Daehwi managed to wave at him.

“Wow Daehwi, you’re really good at this. Jisung hyung’s been updating me over messages and he said that you have adjusted well, I’m happy.” Jihoon’s compliment is something that Daehwi didn’t expect but it made him happy too.

“Thank you Jihoon hyung, I’ll try to keep it up.” Daehwi replied.

“You should.” Jihoon smiled. They started talking about their estimated amount of people who will around the street to watch them basking, their set list and a lot more. Daehwi’s trying to relate their topics into how they work during productions and music festivals in the university so he wouldn’t really be confused.

After the discussion, they are on break and just simply lazing around inside the room. Daehwi’s busy talking to Guanlin who is obviously trying to reach out to him. Guanlin’s one awkward child as Jisung described him so Daehwi’s glad that he’s starting to give effort in reaching out to him first. Seongwu and Jisung’s talking about this television show while Jaehwan is busy with his phone. Jihoon’s busy reading on his Ipad as well. They’re just waiting for their ‘break time’ to end so they can resume rehearsing. This is not until someone opened the door making the six of them turn to look at the door.

Seongwu’s eyes immediately travelled to Daehwi who is sitting across him, his eyes are glued on the person who entered, Bae Jinyoung.

“Hi baby.” Jihoon greeted him immediately as he stood up and welcomed Jinyoung in his arms. Jisung and Jaehwan greeted him as well while Guanlin waved. Seongwu gave him a small nod before looking at Daehwi again. Daehwi managed to form a smile and gave him a small nod.

“Jinyoung you haven’t showed yourself for days, what were you up to?” Jaehwan asked the moment Jinyoung sat beside Jihoon. Daehwi remained silent as he looked down, completely missing Seongwu’s worried look on him.

“I’ve been busy with work you know. I came to fetch Jihoon.” Jinyoung replied before sparing a glance at Daehwi, something that didn’t pass Seongwu’s eyes.

“Oh right, we got our new member here now! You surely saw him during the open mic.” Jisung butted in.

“Jinyoung this is Daehwi, our new vocalist and Daehwi this is Jinyoung, Jihoon’s boyfriend.” The _Jihoon’s boyfriend_ made Daehwi gulp as he looked up to meet Jinyoung’s eyes. More than three years of not really seeing him this close is giving his heart an overwhelming emotions that he’s having a hard time to breath. He took a deep breath before he stood up to greet. Jinyoung stood up as well.

“Of course, I know Daehwi.” Jinyoung’s reply made Daehwi awkwardly break the eye contact and happened to make an eye contact with Seongwu. Seongwu tried to give him an assuring smile making Daehwi bit his lower lip.

“You know him?” Guanlin asked this time.

“Yeah, we graduated from the same high school.” of course, what else will Daehwi expect? It’s not like he’s expecting him to say that he’s his ex or something… right?

“Wow small world, Seongwu here is Daehwi’s senior too. Daehwi is really destined to be a part of our band.” Jisung gave out a small laugh while Seongwu just awkwardly smiled back.

Jihoon can feel the change of atmosphere between Jinyoung and Daehwi who returned to sit. He knows that it’s time for him to talk.

“Right, Jinyoung’s coming to the busking too so don’t worry, he came to fetch me since I need to go somewhere.” Jihoon stood up and grabbed his bag, Jinyoung stood up as well.

“I’ll see you all on Saturday for your final rehearsal, send me the final set list through our chat okay?” Jihoon said with a smile.

“Goodluck on your rehearsals.” Jinyoung looked at everyone, including Daehwi who remained silent after their greetings. With that, the two left.

Daehwi hates how he suddenly wanted to cry. He thought that he was sure, he was sure that he can handle it. He thought that he is now fine seeing Jinyoung around but why does his heart feel so weird right now? Can he excuse himself and leave now? He don’t think his voice can even come out now.

 

Seongwu feels like he’s feeling what Daehwi is feeling right now. His eyes suddenly looks so sad that Seongwu just want to send him home. It must have been weird for him to see Jinyoung with Jihoon now.

Ever since they started rehearsing, he was able to spend more time with Daehwi. He purposely arrive early, few minutes later, Daehwi will come and they’ll end up jamming over song covers. He’ll play the drums, Daehwi will sing or sometimes he’ll play the keyboard. He never thought that he’ll be able to do this with Daehwi before. They would also randomly talk about the university, Seongwu would ask about a certain professor, Daehwi will tell him an anecdote. Daehwi will also share about what they’re doing for a certain subject and would ask Seongwu if they did it before too. They would converse over random things until the rest of the members arrive and they’ll start to practice.

Back then, Seongwu thought it was just an infatuation. Right now, he thought it’s still an infatuation that is coming back but sometimes, he feels like it’s already different and somehow, he’s afraid of it. He can surely settle with Daehwi being his band member, he’s fine with it but sometimes, seeing Daehwi so cute and fragile makes him want to wrap him up in a blanket, just like now.

 

“It’s past 5pm, shouldn’t we just end it there? We already lost the momentum since we got a long break.” Seongwu suddenly spoke. He’s not sure if they’ll buy it but he could at least try.

“Are you going somewhere?” Jaehwan asked with a chuckle making Seongwu roll his eyes.

“I’m just saying.”

“Seongwu hyung’s right, I need to go somewhere too.” Guanlin raised his hand and somehow, it made Seongwu thankful.

“How about you Daehwi?” Jisung looked at him. Daehwi’s obviously zoning out as he shook his head.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He managed to say after clearing his throat.

“Well, my fingers are kind of tired too, we should most probably end this here then. We’lll resume on Saturday so preserve your energy and voices.” Jisung made the final decision, both as the leader and the hyung.

“Besides, we are doing well now… and Jaehwan and I needs to go to a pork cutlets house opening.” Jisung beamed at the thought of the food earning laughter from his band members.

After making some last minute reminders and small talks, they turned off everything and closed the waiting room, rehearsal has ended.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu knows that he may look so weird now but he decided to follow Daehwi. He’s not even sure why he’s doing it but he just want to make sure that he goes home safe. He wants to ask if how is he, if he’s okay and a lot more but he doesn’t want Daehwi to know that he knows about his past relationship with Jinyoung, just in case he wants to keep it from them.

As they arrived near the bus stop, Daehwi stopped walking making Seongwu scramble in hiding behind a light post, something that he knows will fail as what he would usually see on dramas.

“Seongwu sunbae, you can come out now.” Daehwi voice made his eyes widen as he slowly stepped out while touching his nape, shy over the fact that Daehwi knows it’s him.

“You won’t fit as a secret agent, sunbae… you’re so obvious.” Daehwi chuckled at him.

“I thought I was smooth enough, I tried following Healer’s moves.” Seongwu continued to scratch his nape but it finally made Daehwi laugh, his genuine laughter.

“You’re too far from Healer.” Daehwi giggled as he started walking again, Seongwu walking beside him.

“Why did you follow me?” he finally asked after he calmed down.

“I just wanted to.”

“But you have a car.”

“Coding.” That’s not a lie, he came today riding a bus.

“I see.” Daehwi’s silent again as they continued walking. He’s just looking down while Seongwu can only look at him. He can still see the sadness in his eyes and somehow, he wants to take those sadness away. If only Jinyoung didn’t show up today… if only he’s not Daehwi’s ex, if only he has the guts to actually talk to Daehwi right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it took me a week to update! I was just caught up with work and all, I can barely use Ms word to make a chapter. hahaha! Anyways here's an update! The part where Daehwi was wearing the orange top and overalls, can we all imagine the Weekly Idol outfit? and his glasses are the one he wore on that one radio show I cannot remember. hehehe, that is how I imagined him there.
> 
> Seongwu's 'infatuation' hmmmm..... Busking and more events coming right up for the next chapter when I can have some time. hehe. I hope you're still there!
> 
>  
> 
> So how was it? Comments, kudos and hits are greatly appreciated.  
> thank you for spending some time reading my fic!
> 
>  
> 
> STREAM LIGHT and HOURGLASS/SANDGLASS (I cried when I listened to it, it is so beautiful. Their voices, the song, the lyrics, the meaning and the unit itself, thank you Heize and the entire team who came up with this! <3)
> 
> -irememberyou


	3. PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You surely would recognize me sunbae… the fashion terrorist who looks like those stereotyped nerd guys on movies…” Daehwi replied and that made Seongwu uncomfortable as he wanted to say more but he’s afraid he may reveal how he knows the younger way before that. The scene of seeing Daehwi inside the council office flashed in his mind again.
> 
>  
> 
> “Really? Now I wonder how you looked like before...” Seongwu simply replied. Cute overalls, cute tops, cute bag, cute round glasses, cute Daehwi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long :(

I like you since then

 

PART 3

 

“Are you nervous?” Seongwu finally found his voice to speak. He wanted comfort Daehwi ever since they started preparing for the busking but he doesn’t really know what to say. Daehwi’s obviously nervous and has been fidgeting at the side while Jisung is putting makeup to his face.

“I am, it should be natural right?” Daehwi replied which made Seongwu chuckle.

“Of course! On my first busking with The Heal, my fingers were trembling, I couldn’t even hold the drumsticks properly.” Seongwu hopes his own story can comfort Daehwi but it only drew a bigger (read: cuter) pout on Daehwi’s face.

“What if my voice don’t come out later? Sunbaenim!” Daehwi cried in frustration while running his hands on his styled hair, which he only realized after he felt the wax on his fingers.

“I ruined it!” he panicked. Seongwu immediately walked towards his back and tried holding his shoulders to let him stay still.

“Hey hey hey, I got this okay? Let me help you.” Seongwu said as he turned the swivel chair Daehwi is sitting at to face the mirror. He started fixing it while looking at Daehwi’s pouting face on the mirror. He is having the urge to pinch it but he tried to control himself.

“There, all done.” He announced after fixing the comma hairstyle. Daehwi smiled in satisfaction while mouthing ‘thank you sunbae’ but it immediately turned into a pout.

“You’ll be fine later okay? Just do it just like how we practice.” Seongwu don’t really know how to comfort so he hopes that his words will comfort him. He tried massaging his stiff shoulders to calm him down too.

“Thank you for helping me calm myself sunbae.” Daehwi looked at him through the mirror and smiled, this time his face looks calm while saying it.

“If only this comfort can make you stop calling me sunbae.”

“The comfort made me want to call you sunbae more.” Daehwi giggled and somehow, Seongwu knows that he has calm down a little. His little giggle is so cute and his little nose scrunch while smiling is enough to confirm. He knows he’ll do well.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Daehwi’s in cloud nine. The amount of people who came their busking is overwhelming. Jisung introduced him earlier and people started cheering on him, there were familiar faces that he think he saw at the bar. Some of those who joined the open mic were also around. Seonho and Sungwoon came to cheer on him, with Sungwoon’s embarrassing banner that says ‘Welcome to The Heal Daehwi!’ with his old picture wearing an overalls. He was so nervous when he started to talk but that is where his natural aegyo came out, there were a lot of female passersby who stopped to watch and somehow, he hopes that he’s doing his purpose.

Another thing that comforted him are the smiles given by his  _members._ He would usually glance at them and they’ll be making an eye contact and end up smiling, he feels like he really belongs.

“For the last song…” Daehwi didn’t even notice the time. They have performed a lot of songs and the flock of people who came already caused some cops to come over to control the crowd. It’s good that Jihoon is prompt in controlling too. If there’s one thing that Daehwi noticed, Jinyoung is not around. It’s not that he wanted him to be there but... he thought he’ll be around.

The reaction of the crowd made him smile while his members laughed. They were chanting for ‘more’ but they have already extended enough.

“Yeah, it’s a pity that it’s our last song for tonight but you’ll still come over to watch us some other time right?” his tone sounded so cute that even Jisung and Jaehwan shouted ‘yeaaaah!’ together with the crowd. He felt embarrassed and turned around to see Seongwu smiling at him. He beamed at him before he turned to face his microphone again.

“In behalf of The Heal, I would like to thank you for coming and I can’t wait for more nights like this with you.” he made finger hearts, he has to give it his all and there were a lot of females who started cooing at him. He can also see Jihoon smiling at the side.

“This last song is for everyone!”

 

_Oh Oh Oh…_

And the crowd started singing along. Jisung asked him to choose a song that he wants for their last song and he chose this. He’s aware that it’s an original song written by Jaehwan and Seongwu and he really likes the cute message. They turned it into more lively and upbeat to end the night and the crowd started to clap to the beat.

 

_Wanna be my baby_

_Wanna be my baby~_

 

-

 

“Hyuuuuunnggg!!!” Daehwi squealed while he’s in between Jisung and Jaehwan’s embrace. They’re out in a restobar to eat dinner and have some drinks. They spent some time taking pictures with the people who flocked around them. Daehwi felt like a celebrity as what Jaehwan would describe. People would usually take pictures and videos of them during busking. They would usually spend time watching their own videos online so Daehwi’s somehow excited to see himself as well.

“You did so well earlier! I know the crowd will like you!” Jihoon complimented him and gave him a side hug after he broke out the hug with Jisung and Jaehwan.

“Thank you!”

“Daehwi!” Guanlin also hugged him. Seonho and Sungwoon gave him a bone crushing hug as well. His eyes then roamed around to find Seongwu but he’s not around. He can’t remember seeing him after they walked together towards Jihoon’s van. He rode his own car.

“Where is Seongwu sunbae?” he asked.

“Seongwu needs to leave after the busking since it’s his father’s birthday tomorrow. His entire family left for a vacation somewhere in Busan, he promised he’ll follow them.” Jisung replied. Daehwi nod but he somehow feel sad that he’s not around now. He was the one who comforted him the most before the start of the busking and he managed to walk with him on their way to the carpark but they were all preoccupied with Jihoon’s instructions that they weren’t able to really talk.

Daehwi took out his phone.

 

**_Sunbae you didn’t say you’re not coming over the dinner :( Have a safe trip to Busan and don’t let zombies bite you! :p thank you for today!_ **

****

He’s about to hide his phone when a reply came in immediately.

 

**_I’m sorry! I was in a hurry since my sister was calling me >< I’ll make it up to you! I told you you’ll do well didn’t I? You’re the new face of The Heal! Congratulations on today, vocalist Daehwi!_ **

****

He’s about to type his reply when another message came in.

 

**_And I’ll make sure to stay safe from zombies :p_ **

****

He can’t help but chuckle. Seongwu is really like a sunbae that is more than just a senior to him. They may have known each other for a short time but he feels happy that he was able to know someone like him.

 

-

 

After the successful busking, Daehwi started the regular gigs together with The Heal. He found it hard to adjust with the schedule at first, especially while juggling school but if Guanlin was able to do it for years, he’ll be able to do it too.

 

“Daehwi let me bring you home.” Seongwu offered one night.

“No sunbae, it’s okay.” Daehwi politely refused as he fixed his bag. The gig one famous bar in Myeongdong ended and they’re off to separate ways. Jisung and Jaehwan decided to stay for a few bottles, Guanlin is with Seonho, the kind of friendship that Daehwi didn’t expect. He’s going home now since he wants to catch some sleep before attending the music festival meeting for their university tomorrow.

“Hey I didn’t bring my car today, we can ride the bus together.” Seongwu is persistent as he watch Daehwi close his bag.

“It’s not like I have a choice if you insist like this sunbae.” Daehwi wore his backpack and Seongwu satisfyingly smiled.

They bade goodbye to the rest and Daehwi made sure to warn Seonho of the meeting the next day since he always have the ability to oversleep. On their way out of the bar, Jinyoung arrived and they both just bade him goodbye as well. Seongwu still notes the change of expression on Daehwi each time he sees Jinyoung. On their gigs, Jinyoung usually arrives late but he still comes over rehearsals as well. He don’t know if it’s just him or he always feel the awkward atmosphere around them when Jinyoung’s around. Daehwi shows less interaction with them as well. Seongwu really wants to know what happened but he knows he doesn’t have the right at all.

The bus stop is quite far from the bar so they need to walk but Seongwu can’t help but notice how silent Daehwi is. He would usually start short conversation when they’re walking like this. He was able to walk him towards the bus stop couple of times in the past few months. Daehwi would usually share about a certain class, or when he’s thinking of conceptualizing for a new song and such.

“I heard that sleepwalking with your eyes open is more dangerous than sleepwalking with your eyes closed.” His words made Daehwi glance at him and followed it with a chuckle.

“Ahhh sunbae.” Daehwi shyly adjusted his bag on his back.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Seongwu smiled at him.

“I’m just sleepy.”

“Are you still having a hard time with your sleeping schedule? Jihoon can always adjust the bookings he is accepting for you. He did it with Guanlin before, he’ll understand since you’re still adjusting.” Seongwu suggested. He can see the dark circles under Daehwi’s eyes so he sometimes can’t help but worry that what if Daehwi’s not adjusting well on this graveyard life.

“No it’s fine. I’m adjusting well, I’m starting to get used to it as well.” Daehwi replied.

“The bus stop is quite far, want to sit first?” Seongwu asked as he glanced at the nearby benches. Some were occupied but there were available ones.

“That, if you’re not in a hurry to go home.” Seongwu continued. Daehwi fell in silence for a few moments before nodding.

“The night is young, sparing some time wouldn’t hurt.” Daehwi’s response made Seongwu smile as they headed to the bench in the middle. They are in silence as they just look around, enjoying Gangnam’s night view. There are a lot of people who are livening up their night life, some seems to be on their way home, some are simply passing by and there are the two of them, sitting there without saying anything.

Daehwi must say that there are nights that he’s starting to feel lonely when he arrives home, especially with the fact that he lives alone. He still gets to talk to his parents through the phone and he’s glad to know that somehow, his grandfather’s health is starting to improve. They still send him money even if he refuse since he’s earning well with the band. Jihoon always makes sure that they’re paid on time. School is still the same, being on his third year means he needs to work extra hard to get a good internship for the next school year. Adjusting with the band is easy, they’re all welcoming and fun to be with. He feels like he earned four  _brothers_ in a short amount of time. The regular  _fans_ of The Heal are welcoming him as well. He’s starting to receive cute gifts after gigs.

“Daehwi.” His sea of thoughts are disturbed by the sudden call.

“Yes sunbae?”

“Hyung.”

“Sunbae.” He grinned.

“Okay fine…”

“What is it sunbae?”

“You look like you’re in deep thoughts. I wanted to just let you think in silence but I don’t want you to get drowned.” Seongwu said with a smile.

“So do know that I’m here okay? I’m not really good in swimming but I can help you float into your thoughts.” Seongwu’s words made him laugh a little as he nod.

“I’m fine sunbae, but thank you.”

"You're silent than the usual. You can tell me what's wrong." Seongwu doesn't want to push it but he's hoping for Daehwi to open up.

"I'm just having so much thoughts with school right now. Everything is good." Daehwi knows he's obviously lying, not just to Seongwu but to himself. His mind is so full of a lot of things that he doesn't really know what to do. School, work and family then maybe you can add the fact that he kept on seeing his ex-lover at work just because his manager is his current guy. 

Seongwu just nod and didn't say anything. He slowly reached out to Daehwi's nape and massaged it before ruffling his hair.

Daehwi just smiled at him and looked down, Seongwu didn't say anything anymore until he figured that it's time to go home. He can only silently pray that Daehwi will be fine soon as he doesn't like seeing him this way.

 

 

-

 

Daehwi dragged himself out of the Dean’s office as he sighed. Music festival is coming and the pressure for juniors is too high. They need to do well for this music festival to get a high chance in getting in their dream internship. Daehwi wants to do his internship under Ryan S. Jhun, a famous producer that created a lot of Korean idols’ hit songs. He became a household name in the industry and as per Daehwi’s knowledge, only a few students were able to pass his standards, he hopes to be one of them.

“Daehwi!” He turned upon hearing Seonho’s voice who is actually waiting for him outside.

“Oh.”

“How did it go?”

“Dean likes the line up and suggested a few changes, I’ll coordinate this with Sungwoon hyung.” Daehwi replied.

“I see, we should head to the council then, I saw him enter the council office earlier.”

Daehwi handed the papers for Seonho to hold and they both walked towards the council office. Upon entering, they can hear loud laughter which sounds really familiar to Daehwi.

“Seongwu sunbae is here!” Seonho’s voice caught the attention of the people who were the cause of the noise inside the office.

“Oh Daehwi, Seonho!” Seongwu immediately stood up from sitting on the table and walked towards the entrance beside the counter to let the two enter.

“What are you doing here sunbae?” Daehwi asked. He can never remember seeing him inside the university before. Aside from calling him sunbae, this is the second time that it really made him realize that Seongwu graduated from the same university ask him.

“I came with my friend here.” Seongwu replied as he placed his arm around Daehwi’s shoulder and brought him closer to his friends as Seonho followed behind.

“Hello there! I’m Hyunbin!” Hyunbin greeted the two who immediately showed respect to their senior. Of course they can still recognize him as a member of the council before. They then introduced themselves just on time for Sungwoon to come out from the photocopy room.

“Daehwi, Seonho!”

“Hyung we came to see you.” Seonho said as he handed the folder to the older.

“Oh it’s done?”

“Yeah, but Dean wanted some changes I have noted it down.” Daehwi replied.

“I see, let’s just talk about that next time. Since Hyunbin sunbae and Seongwu sunbae are here, shouldn’t we go eat something?” Sungwoon ended the music festival conversation there as he eyed the two seniors who ended up laughing.

“I like that idea.” Taehyun, another current member of the council spoke. He’s close with Hyunbin and the reason why the two seniors came to visit them.

“Okay you got us there. It’s going to be Hyunbin’s treat.” Seongwu immediately replied that left the tallest dumbfounded.

 

 

 

 

They ended up eating in a café near the university, noting the amount of girls who couldn’t help but glance and look back as the two men pass by. Who wouldn’t take a second look if you see such fine looking men right? Some also recognized them as a senior while there were some who knew Seongwu from The Heal with Daehwi walking beside him as well.

Daehwi is actually feeling awkward despite the fun conversation they are having because of the tallest man among them. Hyunbin’s been staring at him since they arrived earlier.

“Daehwi is there something wrong?” and of course, it’s Seongwu who noticed it first.

“Nothing sunbae.” He lied. Seongwu just looked at him, earning the attention of the others as well.

“I’m sorry, am I making you feel uncomfortable?” Hyunbin asked as the others assumed that it’s because he’s the first time introduced to them but even Seonho is starting to jive in to Hyunbin’s personality.

“No, not really.” He lied again.

“I’m sorry if I kept on staring, I can’t help but remember you but I’m not sure.” Hyunbin even squinted his eyes as he looked at Daehwi again.

“You’re creepy.” Taehyun’s side comment made Sungwoon chuckle as he slap the shoulder of the older.

“What do you mean?” Seongwu asked this time.

“I think I saw you before but I’m having a lot of scenarios in my mind, I can’t clearly remember when.” Hyunbin’s reply made Seongwu glance at Daehwi again. _Did he?_

“Aren’t you Jinyoung’s boyfriend?” and he finally asked it. It’s so obvious how Daehwi became more uncomfortable as he took a deep breath. He can feel Seonho touch his thigh under the table making him glance at him to give him assurance that he’s fine.

“Ex-boyfriend. We broke up almost three years ago.” Daehwi shortly replied making Hyunbin lean on his chair.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He quickly apologized.

“No it’s okay sunbae, I understand, though I can’t remember seeing you.” Daehwi gave the older a smile, hoping to mask the discomfort he had upon the mention of his ex-lover. He has no idea if when will it stop, when will he start to feel comfortable with the mention of his ex or even seeing his ex. When?

“If I can remember it correctly, it was when Jinyoung came to the café to give me some files, he was with you…” Hyunbin tried to recall.

“I was with Seongwu that time too!” Hyunbin’s announcement made them look at Seongwu who immediately broke the stare he was giving Daehwi.

“You met Daehwi before, sunbae?” Seonho asked.

“I did? I don’t know know, I can’t remember what Hyunbin is trying to say…” one can note how many times Seongwu stuttered while saying that.

“Wah this is amazing! If ever what Hyunbin sunbae said really happened that he was with Seongwu sunbae… wah! It’s a destiny that he met Daehwi again in The Heal. You’re meant to know each other.” Seonho even clasp his fingers together making the others laugh at him, except Seongwu who is trying to calm himself with what Seonho said.

 

 

On their way home as Daehwi didn’t have classes anymore and there’s no gig or practice tonight, Seongwu grabbed the opportunity to bring him home. If Seongwu’s not in a band, he must be a full time office worker in a travel agency his family runs. He’s just thankful that his parents are supportive of his music and just let him help out if he’s free.

“I’m sorry we have to drop by the office first, I forgot my bag because Hyunbin was flooding me with messages earlier that he was waiting for me at the lobby.” Seongwu apologized again. He only realized he didn’t have his bag with him when he asked Daehwi to sit in the front seat and he didn’t have a bag to move to the back seat.

“It’s okay sunbae, it’s along the way anyway.”

“I already had the guard to wait for us so I wouldn’t need to go inside.” Seongwu assured him. Daehwi just nod and remained silent which made Seongwu glance at him from time to time.

“I told you I’m not good with swimming…” he finally said it after having the words stuck in his throat. It made Daehwi chuckle.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“It’s nothing sunbae, I just can’t help but think about the fact that you still pursued music even if you can have a stable job in your agency.” Daehwi finally replied.

“My parents are supportive of me to continue and pursue music… but of course I understand the perks of this.” Seongwu paused as he made a right turn before looking at Daehwi then back to the road again. He can’t help but smile as Daehwi was actually looking at him intently as he spoke.

“I promised myself that I’ll give music at least five years of my life, if it doesn’t work out the way I want it to be then I’ll work in our travel agency full time.”

 

The moment they arrived in front of the building, Daehwi’s eyes widen upon seeing that they’re in front of one of the most famous travel agencies in South Korea. It’s like, on top of the list when you search for best travel agencies for trips. Daehwi’s again amazed by Seongwu.

“Sunbae, you never said that this is the travel agency…” Daehwi can’t help but say it as Seongwu chuckled while his eyes are following the security who walked towards his window. Seongwu immediately lowered down the window and received his bag, Daehwi making sure to greet the security as well.

“It’s not something big Daehwi, just like any other travel agencies.” Seongwu replied as he reached to the backseat and made sure his bag doesn’t fall.

“Sunbae, your travel agency literally ranks one and is recognized by the tourism department in our country, it’s big!” Daehwi even gasped making Seongwu chuckle again.

“It’s not mine, it’s owned by my parents.” Seongwu started to drive again while Daehwi gave one last glance to the building again.

“Tell me if you need to travel somewhere, I’ll help you out.” Seongwu playfully said which made Daehwi laugh.

Silence then enveloped the ride until Daehwi decided to reach out for Seongwu’s radio and tuned in to some random radio shows.

“Seongwu sunbae…” Daehwi started.

“Uhm?”

“It’s funny how we have met before but I cannot remember you at all.” Daehwi said which made Seongwu glance at him before returning his attention to the road.

“Are you talking about what Hyunbin said earlier?”

“Yes… I really can’t remember the certain situation he was talking about but I really want to remember it… like… did we talk? Did I greet you? but I didn’t recognize when I met you aside from knowing you’re The Heal’s drummer so I think I didn’t right?” Daehwi started talking making Seongwu smile a little.

“I mean, I met you for the first time, if we did interacted, it will be impossible for me not to remember you.” Daehwi continues to talk. _If you only know Daehwi… if you only know._

“I can’t remember it too so I think we did not. I could have recognized you when you went up the stage during the open mic… I mean, it’s impossible not to remember someone like you.” Seongwu replied as he gave him another glance. It made Daehwi chuckle but Seongwu can clearly sense the fakeness of that chuckle.

“Yeah sure… you’ll surely recognize me if you saw me before.” Daehwi sounded like he was mocking himself which made Seongwu’s lips twitch as he glanced at him.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re someone who leaves a good impression and your personality is really good… and you’re really cute for someone not to be recognized.” And Seongwu hopes he shut up before saying the last line.

What he said made Daehwi look at him and chuckled.

“You surely would recognize me sunbae… the fashion terrorist who looks like those stereotyped nerd guys on movies…” Daehwi replied and that made Seongwu uncomfortable as he wanted to say more but he’s afraid he may reveal how he knows the younger way before that. The scene of seeing Daehwi inside the council office flashed in his mind again.

“Really? Now I wonder how you looked like before...” Seongwu simply replied. _Cute overalls, cute tops, cute bag, cute round glasses, cute Daehwi._

“You wouldn’t want to see me sunbae, I was no fun.” Daehwi’s answer made Seongwu glance at him again. He hates how they are not stopping on any red lights tonight. Stoplights are turning green on them so he couldn’t really look at Daehwi to talk to him properly.

“How could you say that?”

“Sunbae, aren’t you going to ask me if I’m fine working with you even if my ex-boyfriend is currently dating our manager?” Daehwi’s sudden question made Seongwu almost step on the break but he was able to compose himself immediately.

“Why should I ask that?”

“Because it’s the most natural question to ask after knowing my history… even Seonho asked that question before I joined the band… Sungwoon hyung didn’t know it at first though.” Daehwi replied. He’s actually bothered by the fact that someone in the band knows about him and Jinyoung. He knows it’s in the past but he can’t stop thinking about it… and of all people, it should be Ong Seongwu, the person he is most comfortable with in the band.

“Well, you have your reasons why you never mentioned and you have your reason why you’re with us right? And you’re working with us, not him.” Seongwu tried to sound as neutral as possible which made Daehwi take a deep sigh.

“Sunbae.”

“Uhm?”

“I hope this doesn’t make you feel awkward when you see me and Jinyoung in one room… I’m trying to be as civil as possible.” _Oh Daehwi, if you only know._

“It won’t… promise.” Seongwu wanted to stop the car and just comfort him but he knows he’s not on the right place to do so. As long as Daehwi still sees him as a sunbae from his university, he couldn’t be comfortable around him at all.

 

 

-

 

 

Everything seems normal as they are. They go on rehearsals, perform on their scheduled gigs and is preparing for the music festival that gave them an offer as one of the main acts. They’re really living a good life as an indie band. Daehwi’s life is falling into places as well, school is a bit of a bitch but he can handle, his grandfather’s health is starting to progress and he is earning well that he really asked his parents to stop sending money. The only thing is his unsettled heart.

“Honey look at this.” Jihoon said as he showed something on his tab to Jinyoung, body leading on him with a little giggle escaping from his mouth. Jinyoung showing the same amount of enthusiasm as his lover while looking at whatever interesting Jihoon found in the internet.

Daehwi hates how he is feeling so uncomfortable right now. It’s not like it’s the first time they’re like this. It’s actually always like this that he should be used by now, they’re in a relationship after all. He just hates the fact that he’s still damn affected, and he shouldn’t be. Maybe after three long years, it’s still the same, it still lingers, he was his _first love_ after all.

 

Seongwu can’t bear to this scene but he cannot just tell Jihoon and Jinyoung to stop acting like a love sick couple because they’re in a relationship after all. Seongwu knows them before he was properly introduced to Daehwi as well… but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t feel bad seeing his _crush_ breaking at the side, acting like he’s interested in to whatever Jisung and Jaehwan are telling him. Jihoon and Jinyoung looks like a perfect couple for him back then, not until he sees Daehwi like this.

“Hyung is there something wrong?” that’s when he realized Guanlin was discussing about the lyrics he wrote with him.

“Eh? Nothing, where were we?” Seongwu asked as he tried to look at the notebook with Guanlin’s scribbles. He gave Daehwi one more glance before taking a deep breath, hoping for the tormenting hours of rehearsal to end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Uri Kkok dashi manna…_

_(we’ll see each other again)_

Daehwi ended the song with Guanlin’s beautiful accompaniment and it didn’t take time for Jisung and Jaehwan to clap their hands. Seongwu proudly smiled from his seat as well. Jihoon stood up and applauded as well. It was the first song that Daehwi wrote for the team. He asked Guanlin to help him out with the melody too.

“Daehwi that was superb!” Jisung excitedly cheered. Daehwi gulped as he smiled, trying to hide the emotions that was with the song. It was supposed to be a happy see you again song but it felt so wrong.

It was a song he wrote three years ago, a song that he never got to finish not until he became part of The Heal. He wanted to forget about it, rip out the page of the song from his notebook and just forget it ever existed.

 

_Let’s see each other again_

_When the sky allows us_

_When we see each other_

_I’ll have so much to say_

_Can you wait for me?_

_Can you promise me?_

_I’ll come back to you_

Those lines he wrote imagining Jinyoung telling him that they’ll see each other again back then. He wanted to change the lyrics, he wanted it to be different but part of him never had the courage to cross out the entire chorus of the song. He may sound so pathetic right now, especially to the people who knows about his past but he can’t help it. He feels like the song needs to see the light of the world and so one day, he just told Jisung he wants to let them hear a song he made.

 

“What inspired you to make the song, Daehwi?” Jihoon asked as he held on the lyrics sheet, completely unaware of the reason behind.

“Breakups.” Daehwi simply replied and that made Jihoon gulp. Jinyoung’s not around as he got some work to do but Daehwi’s reply made his heart feel a pang of pain and he doesn’t even know why. They were over before they got together but why does he always feel so guilty when he sees Daehwi and Jinyoung in one room?

 

Daehwi’s response made Seongwu look down. He feels bad for Jihoon sometimes, he knows that their manager never intended to be stuck in the middle of the ex-lovers but he’s part of the story now. He’s just glad that Jisung, Jaehwan and Guanlin doesn’t have any idea, yet.

“You experienced breakups?” Jaehwan can’t help but ask. It made Daehwi chuckle but it sounded so fake on Seongwu’s ears.

“It was a young puppy love.” Daehwi replied.

“Whose point of view is the song?” Jisung asked, another way of asking _‘Who broke up with who?’_

“I wrote it one night when I was fantasizing about him actually thinking of telling me he’s coming back…” Daehwi started. His words made Jihoon squeeze on the paper, not noticing it was starting to get crumpled.

“I was young and dumb when I wrote the song, it was my first so I thought it will last, you know? The usual high school love life shenanigans.” Daehwi’s not sure if where are the words coming from right now.

“I wrote the song to feed the pain. I don’t even know why I wanted to offer it as part of our songs but I just wanted to have the song see the light of the world if you’ll accept it.” he can hear Jihoon clear his throat as he sat straight.

“It’s a good song, what do guys think?” Jihoon turned his attention to Jisung and Jaehwan who were trying to absorb Daehwi’s words. Guanlin already asked Daehwi about the song when he asked for his help and he just gave the same answer. Seongwu remained silent.

“It’s a good song that feats spring, I say we do it.” Jisung replied. It didn’t took time for Jihoon to schedule them for a recording.

 

 

 

 

“Daehwi!” Daehwi stopped on his tracks as he heard the familiar voice. Of course it was his Seongwu sunbae smiling while taking long strides to reach him.

“Going home?” Seongwu asked.

“Yeah, I need to be early to university tomorrow. Sungwoon hyung called for a meeting for the festival.”

“Oh right, it’s next month. Are you ready?” Seongwu asked. Some producers comes over to watch this festival, some gets offers for internships for their fourth year and some even gets casted to train. It’s an important festival for music majors like them.

“I don’t know.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know if I’m prepared enough.” Daehwi replied.

“Is it because of our rehearsals? Our gigs? We can tell Jihoon-“

“No sunbae, it’s not like that.” Daehwi chuckled.

“I just don’t feel confident to perform my song alone.”

“What song will it be?” and Daehwi just chuckled.

“Keeping secrets I see.” Seongwu teased and Daehwi just laughed. There’s always something about the drummer that makes him happy, laugh and just forget about things that are bothering his head.

“You’ll come right?” Seniors often comes on festivals like this so Daehwi’s anticipating for this sunbae to be around as well.

“Let’s see about that.” Seongwu piped making Daehwi roll his eyes.

“Let me bring you home.” Seongwu suddenly offered as they reached the parking lot. Daehwi didn’t even notice that they were following this path as he was busy talking to him.

“But-“

“We’re already here, might as well just go?” Seongwu cut him off making Daehwi chuckle as he just nod.

 

The ride was filled with music coming from the radio until Seongwu spoke.

“Daehwi.”

“yes, sunbae?”

“That song-“

“Sunbae.” That sounded like _no I don’t want to talk about it_ and it also sounded like _not now_ and that made Seongwu gulp.

“Why?” he simply asked.

“I feel like it was the last string I have for him.” Daehwi replied, eyes on the window when Seongwu glanced at him.

“What do you mean?”

“I wrote that with the hope of him coming back to me three years ago. That was a dumb, stupid and hypocrite me-“

“Daehwi stop.” Seongwu’s voice raised a bit. He doesn’t want him to call himself those names. Pain struck Seongwu’s heart hearing Daehwi chuckle in response.

“But I _was_.” Daehwi continued.

“No.”

“I _was_ sunbae, I really was.” Daehwi glanced at him, the same time he glanced making them lock gazes not until Seongwu had to bring his eyes back to the road.

“I wanted to release the song with the hope that I can finally let go after three damn years… but it just made me look so pathetic, right?” Daehwi chuckled again but this time, his voice broke and that was the last string for Seongwu to pull over the side of the road. It was dark and they ended up in a nearby park with an outdoor basketball court. Seongwu’s not even sure if he was allowed to park there but he still did.

“Sunbae-“

“Go down Daehwi, you need fresh air.” Seongwu said as he opened the door. They both came out and the cold wind brush through their faces.

“I’m now thinking of pulling back the song and present a new one, a different one or just cancel it.” Daehwi started talking again.

“Daehwi-“

“I just hate how I randomly decide sometimes. Thinking about it, he’ll think I’m really pathetic, he’ll think that I never got over him as I even create a song imagining his point of view towards me. Pathetic right?” Daehwi’s self-pitying is frustrating Seongwu. He never thought he’ll see him like this.

They were walking when Seongwu stopped and Daehwi noticed it immediately.

“Sunbae I’m sorry-“ and the next thing he knew, he was pulled into a hug. It was not bone crushing but it was not lose either. It was rather comforting that it made Daehwi release a sob.

“I shouldn’t be crying-“

“Shhhh…. Just go on.” Seongwu whispered as he caressed his back. He doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t know what to do. He had a fair share of breakups before but nothing really hurt except that one relationship that took him a year to move on. It was rather a relationship he thought he could keep but it drifted but they’re fine now so it was all good. He can’t imagine how Daehwi lived in the past 3 years, not able to move on from a heartbreak of a first love.

“I tried so hard, thought it was okay but when I saw him… it just brought back so much memories that I feel like it’s still fresh. Why can’t I move on? it’s been three fucking years… I should have moved on long time ago… I hate it. I hate myself for this.” Daehwi cried between is sob. His face is buried in between Sseongwu’s chin and chest so Seongwu can clearly hear his words. He continued to whisper white noises, hoping to calm the younger down.

“I just want to ask him for closure. Like he should have listened to me as well… I could have said something too! Not just him saying it was no fun, saying he didn’t feel the love anymore, saying I didn’t do anything and saying sorry and left without hearing me say anything…”

“You should do it.” he doesn’t even know if it was right advise to say.

“And you know what’s more frustrating? It’s the fact that I can see every little thing that we lack in his relationship with Jihoon that’s why I’m hating myself more. I don’t want to say that ‘if only I tried harder’ but- but…”

“Shhhh, Daehwi….” Seongwu’s heart is breaking hearing him like this. He doesn’t know how they were before. He doesn’t know the weight of the breakup they had but if there’s one thing he is sure, it’s the fact that Daehwi wasn’t able to express himself during that breakup that it just got bottled up inside him in the past three years. That fact is the reason why right now, he’s seeing Jinyoung again and everything just came back pouring like a cold water to him.

 

Seongwu doesn’t even remember how Daehwi stopped crying or how they ended up coming back to his car or how did he drove off right after dropping Daehwi off their house. The night just felt so heavy a that even beer can’t help him sleep without thinking about Daehwi crying in his arms because of a breakup that happened three years ago, his boyfriend completely moved on and happy and him being stuck in the dark hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even want to explain myself why Daehwi's character is like this. Just please understand him :( 
> 
> I'm sorry that it took me some time to update. I really want to do it frequently but work is really getting a toll out of me like, I sometimes don't even have a will to turn on my laptop at home and just want to lie down and rest.
> 
> Anyway, enough of me and yeah that's the chapter. I really love Seongwu in this story, I can't even explain how much :( He's just so... endearing. Ahh!
> 
> UIA update soon by the way. I just need to fix a few points here and there. 
> 
> This was a long chapter and we are starting to see some progress... or are we? Jisung and Jaehwan always becomes a fun duo and huhuhu winkdeep in here (hides at the corner)
> 
> some one shot fic ideas are inside my head but I kept on telling myself not to make up unless I complete this or UIA so :)
> 
> I'm hoping you're still there for this fic <3


	4. PART 4

 

 

Daehwi was able to convince Jisung to pull out the song as he doesn’t think he’ll be able to sing it properly at all. Jisung and Jihoon agreed for it to be pulled out only if Daehwi can give a replacement. Daehwi has created a lot of songs but he don’t know if which of them can actually fit The Heal the most. He wanted to try making one again but he knows it will consume a lot of time as he is busy with his academics as well. Good thing that one day, Seongwu showed up saying he made something and was hoping for them to hear it out. It didn’t take a minute and 30 for everyone to agree that the song should be The Heal’s new song.

The song was _Day by Day_ and when asked why he wrote it and what inspired him, Seongwu swore he got cold sweat but he was able to simply say _“Was inspired by a lot of things.”_  (AN: let’s try to forget the dance of this wonderful song, okay?)

 

They never talked about what happened that night right after Daehwi broke down. Seongwu never mentioned and Daehwi didn’t want to think about it too. He was actually surprised that when he woke up the next day, he felt lighter. The pain and thought is still there but it didn’t feel so heavy anymore, right after he was able to let out some baggage to his _Seongwu sunbae_ that night. That very same day, he was able to finish the song that he planned to perform on the music festival in their university.

_“You’re all I see every day_

_I want to give you my every day_

_I want to put you in my pocket_

_Ever since I first saw you_

_It had already begun for me”_

Daehwi read the lyrics and giggled. Just like the usual, it’s the two of them who arrived for rehearsal first.

“This is so cute sunbae, why won’t you share to us who inspired you to make this song?” Daehwi asked as he placed the lyric sheet on the table and faced Seongwu who was busy on his phone.

 _You._ If only he is brave enough to say that.

“Why are you so sure that it’s a ‘who’ and not a ‘what?’ I may be talking about a dog you know.” Seongwu replied as he returned his phone to his pocket and looked at Daehwi as well.

 _“When I’m with my friends and talking about you, I just smile for no reason”_ Daehwi lifted the lyrics again and read it.

“I can’t remember you talking about anyone or even a dog?” Daehwi asked, obviously trying to fish for information but Seongwu just chuckled.

“Quit it Daehwi, I said what I said. I was inspired of a lot of things.” Seongwu replied as he stood up and headed to the fridge, leaving Daehwi pout a little as he read over the lyrics again.

Seongwu can’t help but chuckle as he finds him so cute trying to figure out who… when it’s him all along. That certain part of the lyrics, he always does end up smiling when they are randomly talking and Daehwi gets mentioned when he’s not around. Even Hyunbin sometimes mention his name when they talk and he just finds himself smiling. Just the word _Daehwi_ makes him smile. Just how much does he like this guy?

“One day, you’ll tell me who it is.” Daehwi doesn’t give up as he lied down on the couch, Seongwu can only shake his head.

 

The rest of the members arrived except for Guanlin who was busy with exams and they started talking about their upcoming schedules. They are recording the new song soon and they are still planning to release it on a busking event, their roots. Jihoon has been trying to find new areas where the band can do it and they trust their manager with it.

“Daehwi, how’s your voice doing?” Jisung suddenly asked.

“It’s fine hyung, why?”

“Nothing, I just want to make sure our vocalist is in his best condition.” Jisung, as their mom replied making Daehwi giggle.

“Anyway, you should try drinking Seongwu’s tea.” Jisung continued.

“Seongwu sunbae’s tea?”

“Uhm, we all have tasted it and its good. Minhyun drinks it most of the time back then. It’s really good for the throat.” Jaehwan answered this time.

“I never thought you make one, sunbae.” Daehwi turned to Seongwu who was seated on the beat box.

“It was just a tea recipe taught to me when I was in my internship, nothing really special.” Seongwu replied.

“It is special. Remember when Minhyun almost lost his voice but the tea and rest brought his voice back in a day.” Jisung insisted.

“Can I taste it too, sunbae?” Daehwi met his eyes as he smiled. _Stop._ Seongwu pulled his lips into a thin line.

“Okay-okay. I tell you, it’s nothing special.” And it made Jaehwan and Jisung chuckle.

 

Few minutes later, they decided to start practicing without their pianist as they understand how demanding Guanlin’s exams can be.

Daehwi doesn’t even know why but he enjoys singing _Day by Day_ so much. It feels like he is conveying his sunbae’s feeling to whoever was his inspiration for it.

They rehearsed several songs as well and Jisung and Jaehwan offered new arrangements on some.

It took them three hours before they called it a day. Jisung and Jaehwan were off to some bar night in Myeondong so the two left right after rehearsal.

“Want to grab dinner first? I’m starving.” Seongwu asked as he fixed the drum equipment while Daehwi’s fixing some music sheets for Guanlin as their youngest will drop by to pick them up and practice the new arrangements on his own after his exams.

“Call! I’m hungry too.” Daehwi replied as he picked up his bag.

 

“Going already?” Woojin asked as they passed by him on the bar counter.

“Yeah, Guanlin’s dropping by to get some music sheets.” Seongwu replied.

“I got him.” Woojin smiled. He is such a good friend for them.

“You two enjoy the night!” Woojin shouted as both bade their goodbye.

“I sometimes wonder if something is going on between these two.” Woojin muttered as he chuckled before going back to fixing his shot glasses.

 

 

The two ended up eating on a random restaurant that they passed by while driving. Both weren’t really craving for anything so they settled with the menu offered.

They started talking about the most random things to Daehwi’s preparation for the music festival in the university.

“What are you going to perform?” Seongwu asked.

“A song I made.” Daehwi smiled.

“Really? Can I hear it?” Seongwu sounded excited as Daehwi just giggled.

“You can’t. I’m only singing it on the festival day.” His reply made Seongwu pout.

“Why? Is it some top secret performance?”

“I haven’t really polished it, you’ll hear it on the festival, sunbae.” Daehwi insisted. It’s true, he finished the lyrics but he is still trying to polish everything. There is something about the song that he wants it to be perfect. Not only because he wants to get a good shot for producers who may choose their intern during the festival but he also wants the song to be perfect for the person who inspired him into making it.

“If you say so. I can’t wait.” Seongwu smiled as he continued eating. He wanted to ask more but he can see that Daehwi’s excitement through his eyes so he decided to not say anything anymore.

 

After dinner, Daehwi thanked Seongwu as the older did not let him pay saying it is his treat.

“I am so full.” Dahewi did a little stretch as he touched his tummy indicating how full he is. The food was good thinking that they didn’t really plan to it there at all. They even said that they will comeback next time.

“Tea is good for digestion.” Seongwu suddenly said making Daehwi turn to look at him as they are now walking towards his car.

“You’re making me one now, sunbae?” Daehwi’s surprised as he asked. Seongwu chuckled as he nod.

They rode his car and it almost slipped Daehwi’s mind that _making tea_ means he was going to his Seongwu sunbae’s place. He knows that the older lives alone but he doesn’t really know where. Seongwu was able to come over his place when he brought him home so he is quite looking forward to see how Seongwu’s place looks like.

 

“You live here?” Daehwi looked out making Seongwu chuckled. His apartment is located in a famous building where a lot of idols and actors live.

“Got lucky to get a place here.” Seongwu replied. Daehwi can’t help but wonder just how much money this guy has in the bank to even stay with them to play drums. Daehwi immediately shrugged it off as he knows that in the end, the main reason is Seongwu’s love for music.

“Don’t expect much. I live alone and I’m not someone who really likes cleaning so…” Seongwu just finished his sentence with a chuckle making Daehwi laugh as well.

They directly went to his place and Daehwi can’t help but ask if Seongwu was able to see celebrities around the area making the older laugh at his question.

“Welcome to my place.” Seongwu said upon opening the entrance. They both took off their shoes and Daehwi followed him inside. His eyes immediately roamed around and he can’t help but be impressed by Seongwu’s place. It’s really like a bachelor’s pad but you can clearly see that it is owned by a musician. He got some notes and clefs as his design, his couch even got two long pillows in the shape of a drumstick and two round pillows with drum design.

“You got a really good place, sunbae.” Daehwi can’t help but be awe. He once dreamed of owning a place like this but of course it’s just a dream and he may be lucky if he’ll be able to get one in 20 years.

“Just go around, I’ll be in the kitchen.” Seongwu smiled as he headed to his kitchen counter and started to heat some water.

Daehwi continued to look around and he must say that even if Seongwu warned him earlier, it doesn’t mean that his place is a mess. It is honestly clean for Daehwi’s liking. He then saw that one divider at the side and his jaw instantly dropped upon seeing the framed certificates and pictures there.

“Seongwu sunbae!” Daehwi called his name making Seongwu stop what he was doing and walked directly to where he was.

“Is there something wrong?”

“You never said that you interned under THE Ryan S. Jhun.” Daehwi looked at him and then to the certificate. His expression made Seongwu’s worried expression turn into laughter as he ruffled his hair.

“I thought something happened.”

“Of course it is something. You really did interned under the producer I looked up the most.” Daehwi replied as Seongwu ended up pulling him to the kitchen.

“Let’s go, tea’s ready.” Seongwu said as he let him sit on the counter. He then returned to pouring the tea in the cup and placed it in front of Daehwi.

Daehwi smelled it first and he can’t help but be amazed by how good it smells. The smell alone made him feel like him feel good already.

“It’s hot.” Seongwu warned as Daehwi attempted to drink it already. He tried to wait for it to cool down a little while Seongwu was busy in his sink.

Daehwi finally took a sip and he can’t help but be amazed, his expression brightening up with the sip.

“How is it?” Seongwu asked, half expecting of his reply.

“Sunbae, this is so good! Jisung hyung and Jaehwan hyung was right!” Daehwi replied as he took another sip. The cooling feeling he feels right after drinking the tea from his throat to his stomach made him feel so calm. There was something in the tea that made him want to continue drinking it.

“I’m glad you like it.” Seongwu smiled as he leaned on the counter.

“Back to what I was saying earlier.” Daehwi said as he carefully placed the cup back to the saucer.

“Sunbae, you did not just intern for Ryan S. Jhun, you even got an outstanding mark from him.” Daehwi’s attention may have been snatched by the tea but seeing his Seongwu sunbae in front of him reminds him of the certificate and pictures he saw earlier. It made Seongwu laugh.

“You really won’t let me live?” Seongwu asked, chuckling.

“Of course! He is like… THE producer.” Daehwi replied, inner fanboy coming out. Seongwu couldn’t blame him, the producer is really THE producer of their generation. He kept on releasing songs bop after bop that entertainment companies are lined up in offering him out of this world prices just to create a song for their group. Seongwu was able to witness it as well.

“He was the one who taught me how to make this tea.” What Seongwu said made Daehwi’s jaw drop again.

“You mean… I am drinking… Producer Ryan S. Jhun’s tea recipe?” Daehwi asked as he pointed at the cup. Seongwu can swear on how much he is trying to stop himself from cooing at how cute Daehwi is in front of him now. If he knew that Daehwi is going to react this way, he could have told him before.

“You’re cute.” He blurted and he realized it immediately making him bite his inner lip. He slowly looked at Daehwi but he seemed to be so busy looking at the cup that he did not reacted to what Seongwu said.

“Sunbae, I just want to ask.” Daehwi suddenly spoke.

“Uhm?”

“You received full marks from him, you graduated with high honor, your records can simply give you a lot of opportunities to different producers, why are you not working for them?” Daehwi asked.

“Because they are not Ryan S. Jhun.” Seongwu simply replied making Daehwi’s jaw drop for the nth time.

“Yeah, I received offers right after graduation but I sort of… have some agreement and deal with PD-nim.” Seongwu continued and Daehwi just nod, telling him to continue.

“Before I finished my internship, I asked him if what does one need to do to be able to work under him and he told me one word…”

“And that is?”

“Experience.” Seongwu replied and Daehwi just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

“He told me I need to have experience into the world of music. He doesn’t care if its with me entering some companies and be a trainee, or me working under other producers or me working on a band, as long as I get to show up in front of him and tell him about my experience, that will make him determine if I am capable to be in his team.” Seongwu’s narrative made Daehwi feel another level of respect to his senior. Knowing him in the past months made him realize how goal driven Seongwu is. Once he say that he wants to do something, he will do anything to do it.

Now he learned that Seongwu is willing to do all of this just so one day, he can show up in front of Ryan S. Jhun and tell him everything about his experience. Daehwi is not even sure if he can do something like what he did.

“You’re amazing.” Daehwi looked up to meet his eyes. What Daehwi said made Seongwu’s cheeks heat up as he swear, he must be blushing now.

“I’m not.” He looked down, trying to hide his smile. Daehwi can’t help but notice it making him chuckle.

“Are you being shy now, sunbae?” Daehwi asked as Seongwu just chuckled as he took a deep breath before looking up to him again.

“Finish the tea, I’ll bring you home after.”

“No need to bring me home sunbae, it’s just one bus ride from here.”

“But it’s late, no more complaining.” Seongwu replied as he turned to face the sink making Daehwi pout as he focused on his tea again. It has cooled down but the taste and its effect to its throat is still the same.

 

 

-

 

 

“Seongwu sunbae.” Daehwi got his attention while they are on their way out of the recording studio. They finished recording the song and the rest of the group dispersed on their own. The two ended up getting stuck together. It’s not as if Seongwu never liked it.

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever been in a relationship?” Daehwi’s question caught Seongwu off guard.

“Why? Is this you trying to figure out and make a theory about _Day by day?”_ Seongwu chuckled as Daehwi just made face.

“But to answer your question, yes I did.”

“Who?”

“He was my friend, we didn’t really last long, it was sort of experimental to be honest.” Seongwu replied with a chuckle.

“Really?”

 “Yes, he was Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun.” Seongwu dropped his name making Daehwi’s jaw drop and muttered a ‘daebak’ as Seongwu ruffled his hair.

“Why did you two break up?” Daehwi asked again. Of course he knows who Kim Jonghyun is. He is a member of a 4 member idol group Nuest- W.

“It was a short termed romance in the recording studio. It happened during my internship and they were making a comeback with an album consisting of 4 songs from PD-nim so they spent a lot of time in our place.” Seongwu replied. He doesn’t really feel bad or feel any bitter feelings towards the guy. They both agreed to separate ways as they knew it was not going to work in the kind of industry Jonghyun was in. it was more of infatuation and they were both caught by the moment rather than love and they both recognize that fact.

“I see.” Daehwi doesn’t really know what to say next.

“And no, Day by Day is not about him.” Seongwu chuckled earning a light slap on the arm from Daehwi.

“You’re really teasing me about this one sunbae… I am just curious okay?”

“I know.” And Seongwu can only look at him with soft eyes. It’s amazing how he dated during his internship years but until now, his little crush on the cute guy beside him never changed.

 

 

-

 

“So how is it spending some time with your little rendezvous?” Seongwu’s surprised to hear what Jisung said when he sat on the couch beside him. He was already surprised earlier when he found Jisung and Jaehwan already in the room when he arrived. Guanlin is on his way while Daehwi will be a little late as he is stuck in a meeting for their university music festival.

“What are you talking about hyung?” Seongwu innocently asked as he doesn’t understand what he meant.

“You… and Daehwi.” Jaehwan answered the question making Seongwu gulp.

“What-“

“Don’t’ deny it Ong Seongwu. We have known each other for years now, you can run but you cannot hide.” Jisung dramatically replied but Seongwu paled whole looking at the two.

“What do you know?” Seongwu asked.

“You like him don’t you?” Jisung asked and Seongwu just pulled his lips into a line.

“You do.” Jaehwan answered Jisung’s question and Seongwu remained quiet.

“It’s not like someone is stopping you from liking him. Why are you not saying anything?” Jisung asked.

“Am I that obvious?” Seongwu suddenly asked making both Jaehwan and Jisung burst into a laughing fit. It only made Seongwu feel bad as he can’t stop on thinking if was he really that obvious, or if Jihoon and Jinyoung noticed it or something.

“I’m surprised that you have not confessed to him yet.” Jisung said after they both finally calmed down.

“It’s complicated.” Seongwu replied.

“Why? Daehwi’s single and if he doesn’t like you, I’m sure he’s got some feelings for you. He wouldn’t be sticking with you if he don’t.” Jisung continued. Jaehwan just nod in agreement.

Jisung’s statement made Seongwu sigh. If only it’s that easy. Maybe, if Jinyoung’s not there in the picture, he could have done it. Maybe, if Daehwi wasn’t caught up with his past with Jinyoung, it wouldn’t be hard. And a lot of _maybes_ entered his mind.

“Have you ever tried?” Jaehwan asked.

“Don’t let yourself regret it in the end.” Jaehwan continued and he knows that Jaehwan is speaking with so much meaning in it. Jaehwan liked Minhyun but never said anything and in the end, Daniel got Minhyun and Jaehwan never got a chance to confess. Yes, they may be friends now and Jaehwan is moving on but he knows that it will forever be a sensitive topic in their friendship.

“Daehwi’s different. I like him so much.” Seongwu finally admitted it in front of them.

“Oh… Seongwu.” Jisung pouted as he patted his back. If only Seongwu can elaborate what _so much_ means. If only he can tell them that he liked him ever since he was in his senior year but of course, he’d rather keep that to himself.

“Is this why you guys kept on leaving the two of us together?” Seongwu suddenly asked making Jaehwan chuckle.

“And you finally realized.”

“Jaehwan and I noticed it, we sort of mentioned it to Guanlin and we are not even surprised that your maknae knows something is up as well.” Jisung narrated.

“Oh hyung.” Seongwu rested his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands together. Maybe if he was in a different situation, he could have confessed already.

“Think about telling him soon, I don’t think it will ever ruin the group if you try.” Jisung comforted him.

“You and Daehwi are so cute together.” Jaehwan grinned at him and somehow, it made Seongwu’s heart beat fast. Thinking about Daehwi and him together… it’s something that he really wish to happen.

 

 

 

 

 

Unknown to them, two people are outside the door and obviously heard the conversation from the slightly opened door.

“Honey.” Jihoon whispered as he saw his boyfriend’s expression change.

“Jin-“

“I forgot something in the car, I’ll be back.” Jihoon bit his lower lip as he felt Jinyoung drop his hand that he was holding earlier and left. Jihoon tried his best to hold back his tears as he leaned on the wall. They should have just entered, maybe they wouldn’t hear the conversation, maybe the band members wouldn’t even talk about the topic.

 

“Are you okay? You’re crying.” Jihoon realized that tears escaped his eyes as he wiped it off immediately.

“Yeah, of course Woojin, I’m fine. I just… remembered something.” Jihoon panicked as Woojin just looked at him indifferently.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah-yeah. Don’t worry.” Jihoon cleared his throat as he straightened the bag on his shoulder. Now he hates whoever entered the room last for not closing the supposed sound proof room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is the next chapter. I am not sure if there is going to be an epilogue but well. hehe.
> 
> I am honestly in ? with Jinyoung's character here, what is going on with my brain?  
> but hey, onghwi is so cute here, my heeaaartttt... imagine having a 'crush' on someone for the longest time... :)
> 
> I think, this is the shortest part out of the all the parts in this fic so expect a pretty long one for the last chapter (I'm not even sure if it will reach 10k, RIP me) but I may divide it into 2? or just drop them all together. I dunno. But yeah, Best I Ever Had was meant to be a 5 part fic so, just on the 4th chapter, I just want to say thank you for sticking with me and my lousy updates <3
> 
> 'til next update!
> 
> -irememberyou
> 
> Happy New Year! <3


End file.
